Dragon Age: A New Golden Era?
by Banbha
Summary: Events unfold as the Archdemon was slain and Fereldan is rebuilding after the Blight. Alistair and Mara's story unfolds further.
1. Prologue

**Dragon Age: A New Golden Era?**

**PROLOGUE**

The explosion of light blinded her senses. The pain going through the sword of released energy was unbearable but she had to hold on, see it to the end. 'Am I dying?' She asked herself. After all she had done to save the Warden's death in the end, was it truly coming to pass after all? 'Forgive me, Alistair.' The Warden mourned as the ancient soul seared through the body and the final release threw the Warden from her blade, flinging her body away from the dead Archdemon.

She hit the ground, her head smacking with a loud crack. All that was in her sight was light, all she could feel was searing pain and then numbness. The edges of her sight started turning dark and soon overcame the light. 'Maker watch over Alistair.' She thought as consciousness fled her.

"Over here!" a knight yelled to Arl Eamon. "She lives!"

There was a rush of clanking feet as they ran to the fallen Warden's side. Eamon collapsed to the ground beside her, brushing aside the blood matted hair from her face, smiling in relief. "Maker save us all this day." He gave a quick prayer. "Get the stretcher!" he yelled. "Wynne, can you do anything?"

An exhausted mage came over quickly and knelt on the other side. Placing a hand on Mara's cheek, she closed her eyes, seeking the spirit in the Grey Warden. "She lives though her spirit is rather exhausted and is but a small fire within her. Time is what she will need to recover." She rubbed at her forehead and opened her blue eyes to Eamon. "She shouldn't be alive, Arl Eamon."

"But she is." Eamon nodded slowly. "Where is the witch?"

"Morrigan? I…I don't know. The light blinded all of us and I didn't see her when I could see again." Wynne frowned and looked around at the carnage and destruction of the tower top. She took in the wounded and the dead of the humans, elves and dwarves, and the carnage of the dead darkspawn bodies, relief and a great sadness filled her for the destruction that happened today. "I never thought I would live to see this day."

"None of us did. This woman here made sure we all lived to see the end of the Blight." Eamon looked back at the unconscious form of Mara, her armor blood caked and skin pale. There were leftover pain lines around the corners of her eyes that will remain, aging the young woman slightly. But then, the Arl thought this young woman had wisdom far beyond her years to go through all she has and continue to make sacrifices for those that followed and loved her. "She will be a good queen." He said softly.

Wynne smiled softly. "Yes, she will and Alistair will be stronger with her at his side. I have never seen two people devoted to each other as they are."

"They have suffered much together and fought on the battlefield for the past year. Alistair has grown to be a fine man."

Chuckling, Wynne agreed, "Indeed."

At the summon of his name, a commotion burst out on the tower top, with yells and a clamor of more booted feet following a rushing man in golden armor, who was tearing off his helm and gauntlets, tossing them aside. Alistair skidded to a quick halt at Eamon's side. "Is…she..." he said breathlessly, sweat soaked hair plastered to his head, under pale skin as Alistair took in the prone form of his betrothed.

"She lives, son."

Alistair gave a huge sigh of relief and collapsed to the ground, Eamon catching the young man's descent as his legs finally gave out from exhaustion. The future king gently picked up Mara's hand, bringing it to his lips, kissed it and rested his cheek in her palm. Tears stood in his eyes. Leaning down, he searched his love's face and gave a little shake. "Stubborn woman, too stubborn to die."

Mara's eyes fluttered briefly and squinted open slowly as she started to come around. She smiled weakly as she saw Alistair's face, her hand feebly cupping his cheek. She wet her cracked lips and tried to speak but Alistair laid a finger on her lips. "Quiet, love."

A pair of soldiers came with a stretcher then and set it down, Wynne and Eamon moving aside to make room for the men. Alistair undid the buckles of the dented breastplate, easing it off of Mara and then helped the soldiers ease the Grey Warden to the stretcher. Mara closed her eyes tight from the pain of her exhausted body.

"Take her to my estate." Eamon commanded the men with the stetcher. Alistair was about to follow Eamon's knights, "Alistair, stay. She will be fine. You and I have some business to attend to though."

"B…but…" Alistair gave a weak sign of protest and stared after the retreating stretcher. Giving a sigh and bowing his head, he nodded. Time to act the king, he thought a little bitterly. "Alright, let's get the cleanup started and Denerim back in order."

Eamon and Wynne smiled in approval. "That sounds like a good plan, your majesty."

Alistair gave a withering look to the Arl and Wynne but went forward to do his duty as king.


	2. Chapter 1

Dragon Age: A New Golden Era?

[3]

CHAPTER 1

The morning light filtered into the room at Arl Eamon's Estate, the dust motes lingering lazily in a ray of light that spread on the bed. Mara stirred awake, smelling clean linens and a waft of mint tea from somewhere. Blinking her eyes open, she saw her room in its homey tapestries and crackling fire at the end. The mint tea was coming from a cup in Wynne's hand, standing at the side of her bed, waiting patiently.

"Good, you are awake." Wynne's comforting voice said. "Sit up now, this is for you and I don't want it to get cold."

Struggling with the blankets and wincing at the soreness and stiffness of her body, Mara managed to sit up. She accepted the cup and inhaled the herbal scent before taking a small sip. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A good day, give or take a few hours. Anything less, I would have to sedate you to stay asleep. You needed the rest, Mara."

"I feel like I could sleep for a week." Mara sighed deeply and tried to ease some of the leaden stiffness. "I thought I had died."

"You nearly did, my dear. You nearly did. Considering, you should be dead but here you are." Wynne said softly and sat down at the edge of the bed.

Mara looked down into the green-gold depths of the tea, hiding from Wynne's gentle inquiring look. As a mage, Wynne probably had a guess as to why Mara had survived the slaying of the Archdemon. But now, Morrigan was gone and Mara owed her life to the witch. Despite the prickliness of Morrigan, they had become friends in their travels. She promised to not look for the witch but Mara was envious that Morrigan was to have a child of Alistair's. Finishing her tea, Mara handed the cup back to Wynne. "How are things in Denerim?"

"I was wondering when you would ask." Wynne smiled. "Reparations are starting and families are gathering their dead. Eamon has been busy helping Alistair with the other nobles, the dwarven and elven allies. Though, they are all anxious about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you did put together this alliance of nations, dear, and have garnered much respect from all the races of Fereldan. It is amazing that Oghren is actually sober for once." She chuckled.

"And Alistair?" Mara asked quietly.

"You can find out for yourself." With that Wynne got up from the bedside and went to the door of her rooms. A couple minutes later, Alistair walked in the rooms, beaming at her, rushing to the bedside. Taking each of her hands, he planted a tender kiss in each palm, squeezing them gently.

"What, no kiss?" Mara quipped playfully.

"We have an audience, my love." Alistair grinned. "But, if you don't mind a spectacle…"

"I think I will wait outside, children." Wynne grinned and quickly excused herself.

As soon as the door closed, Alistair leaned over to Mara, taking her face in his hand and kissed her softly, portraying all his love and relief in that loving gesture. When he pulled his lips back, Alistair rested his forehead against Mara's. "I am so glad you are alive, Mara. Though you shouldn't be but then I think that request you made the night before the battle with Morrigan, has something to do with it."

"I won't lie to you…it does."

"I know why you didn't take me along. You knew I would have stopped you from taking the sacrifice."

"Yes and I didn't want to see that happen." Mara chewed at her lower lip. "Fereldan needs you, Alistair, and even with the promise to be at your side to rule, you are more important than I to have to take the risk of facing the Archdemon."

Alistair sighed heavily. "I love you, Mara, always. We are Grey Wardens and our first duty is to kill darkspawn. Yes, I would have stopped you when we would have faced it. I didn't want for you to make that sacrifice."

Mara raised a hand to his mouth to stop his speech. "Shhh, it's done and I am alive and well."

"That you are." He kissed her fingers, smiling shakily.

There was a moment of silence between them, not an uncomfortable one but a moment of them coming to terms with the final battle and the sacrifices made to stay alive. Alistair kissed Mara's nose, her cheek, his lips trailing down her face to kiss her chin and then her mouth. Mara returned the kiss, melting away in it. Their arms surrounded each other, embracing the other deeply and turning the kiss deeper. For Mara being Alistair's first love, he picked up quickly on how to love her. He let his mouth and tongue explore hers, reveling in the woman in his arms.

A soft knock came at the door. Alistair's hands spasmed in regret at Mara's back and eased back with a lingering kiss. "I could almost damn you for choosing me to be king, you know that." Alistair growled.

"You will make a good king." Mara said. "Did you truly want to see Anora remain Queen and risk another Loghain?"

"I know and I agree with you. I just want this time, now, here….with you." He kissed her again. "I want you, my love." Alistair whispered and kissed Mara again. "I need you." He nuzzled her cheek in loving affection.

A second knock sounded, harder.

With a look of exasperation, he gave Mara another quick kiss, straightening his tunic as he stood up from her bed. Mara straightened the rumpled night gown and smiled at the would-be king. "Enter!" barked Alistair.

Eamon entered and held the door open for a few people that were anxious to see Mara. Leliana bounded into the room and took a spot on the bed at her friend's side, right in between Mara and Alistair. Zevran sauntered in lazily, grinning seductively but a shadow of relief and concern was not missed by Mara. Sten nodded to Mara stoically and positioned himself respectfully at the foot of the bed. Oghren was last, giving a salutatory belch as he entered. Mara laughed, to which Oghren gave a quick bow to her and a crooked grin under his bright red beard.

"There is another who is waiting anxiously for his mistress." Eamon smiled. "He has been a little worried and heartsick. Cook wishes he would eat."

Mara gave a short whistle and heard Gunther's bark and patter into the room. He trotted to her bedside and received a head scratch from her. "You have been a good dog, Gunther. Now you see I am fine. Go let the cook give you a special treat."

The warhound gave a whuffle and a lick at her hand in agreement and trotted back out happily, tongue lolling out, satisfied to see his mistress was well.

"I hope we didn't disturb anything….important?" Leliana arched an eyebrow at Mara and Alistair, who blushed slightly.

"Of course we did, dear." Zevran drawled. "But we had to ruin the fun before it started. I must say, Mara, love, that gown is quite…flattering." He licked his lips slightly but desisted from a look by Alistair, whose eyes turned dark with jealousy. "Still, we are happy to see you are awake and with no lasting injury." Zevran hastily recovered from his lustful thoughts.

"Thank you, Zev. Still feel weak like a newborn kitten but I guess that is expected after such a grueling battle." Mara smiled, eying Alistair, reassuring him with a loving glance.

"I am glad you are alive, Q'dan." Sten rumbled, giving a nod of deep respect to Mara. "You have shown yourself to be among the greatest of warriors to this Qunari and I am humbled."

"I am honored by your compliment, Sten." Mara nodded to the giant.

"Well, I know you are awake and well, nothing is broken or permenant. I can have a drink to your health and recovery." Oghren blurted. "And I didn't forget, a drink to your honor!" He laughed.

"Just don't drink all of my ale, Oghren." Eamon sighed.

"Don't worry, Eamon, I will send up some barrels from the stores at the palace. I guess the darkspawn didn't care much for our ales."

Eamon laughed, "We would have had a better time handling them if they were drunk. Now, let's leave Mara to her rest. Alistair, make sure she does." With that, he ushered the companions out of the room.

"Um, yeah…rest, not really what I had in mind." he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face. "I'm sorry! Really, you should rest and all. Oh, by Andraste's Ashes! I'm babbling again." He gave a little nervous laugh.

Mara laughed with Alistair, "Would it help that I am thinking the same thing?"

"Really?" Alistair's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Indeed." Mara let her hand travel up his thigh. He leaned over and teased a kiss from Mara's mouth.

"You know," Alistair spoke low, "I can get spoiled by this." He kissed her again, reveling in Mara's softness and willingness. His hand stroked her cheek, molding it into his palm and fingers. A low grumble sounded though because he had to focus on duty first, even against his want for this woman in his hand and beneath his lips. "However," Alistair said brusquely, from pent up frustration and passion. "I needed to let you know, the coronation is going to happen in a few days, love. Eamon and the Grand Cleric have been schooling me in all the royal necessities and noble family histories, for when I …take the oaths of fealty."

Mara continued to nuzzle into Alistair's hand, looking at him with her smoky grey eyes. He had to bit his lower lip to not kiss her sensuous mouth again. "I think that is the hardest lesson I had to endure when growing up." Mara said. "My teacher had a droning voice but drummed not only Fereldan history but my family's into Fergus's and my thick skulls."

"I can imagine. Arl Eamon is being the taskmaster on that. I did read up about the Cousland's. Eamon wanted to stress that especially."

"Hmm?" Mara kissed at Alistair's palm, making him shiver with desire. "Why would he stress that?"

"I have to know that the Cousland's were…are, a powerful family to have as allies. That they are in line for the royal throne, if the Theirin line ends. After all, they are one of the remaining teyrn's in Fereldan." Alistair leaned his head on Mara's, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Meaning, my dear lady, no one can dispute your honor as my bride and queen."

"I know." Mara said quietly, softly kissing Alistair's nose. "After Howe's confession, I knew then the motive for the murder of my family. He wanted to take out the direct obstacle for his rise to the throne. Also, the fact that Highever broke off from Amaranthine and rose to a teyrn never sat well with the Howe's"

Alistair's face clouded, "I'm so sorry, love."

Shaking her head, "It's done and past, my love. I never thought myself in contention, neither did father or Fergus. We were happy enough with our teyrnin. Don't think of passing over that role to me, Alistair, as the last surviving Cousland!" Mara's eyes sparked into his blue smiling ones.

Laughing, "Oh, well, yes, that was a thought but as you say, with yours and Eamon's help, I can do this duty. But for the marriage, the people will know officially that besides being a Grey Warden, you are of noble birth and heir to Fereldan." He sat back from her.

"Oh by the Maker, do not go throwing that around!"

"My dear, Mara, I would be speaking the truth!" Alistair looked wide-eyed and innocent except for the crooked corner of his mouth that twitched up when he was teasing. "In all seriousness, dear, this does solidify the royal line and the line of succession. You have earned the role, dear heart, for you are the people's hero."

"What?"

"Oh, yes!" Alistair's eyes shone with pride at his soon-to-be-bride. "The people are calling you the Hero of Fereldan. You are listed among the great warriors, such as Calenhad and even King Maric and Queen Rowan. While I get the title of Bastard Prince, you are placed on a pedestal." He chuckled and kissed Mara to let her know he wasn't upset at all by the praises and veneration. "My love, you are a hero, and I am proud to have you as such. You have lost so much and gave of yourself with no thought to the future of your own life. Always, were you putting Fereldan before your needs. You truly are a patriot."

"Do not start hero worshiping me, Alistair." Mara looked into his eyes, becoming a little discomfited by the fierce adulation.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I will worship you, my love, as my wife," He kissed Mara softly, "and as my partner. I knew you before the people of Fereldan did and I know the truly remarkable woman you are. I know your fears and your desires. I know your flaws and your lovely quirks. Let the people have their hero." Alistair said seriously, searching deeply into Mara's grey eyes. "Let me have you, the woman I fell in love with."

Mara was at a loss for words, the love that came from this man disarmed her, as much as his charm and boyishness did. He had grown up during the time they traveled the country and there was seriousness there now that hadn't been. Underneath Alistair, was a backbone of steel, to back up his sense of justice and duty. Mara's heart pounded in her chest and tears formed, slipping down her cheek. Alistair smiled gently, rubbing at the tear and then kissing the trail. "Alistair," Mara choked, "my dearest love, you have me for as long as we both live. Let Fereldan have their hero but you definitely have the woman behind that hero."

The boyish and shy grin shone on Alistair's face and he was about to say more but the door sounded again. Groaning and muttering under his breath, "Time for duty again." He placed a kiss on Mara's lips and let it linger as long as possible before the second knock came more insistently.

"Go, love. We will have time together soon." Mara placed a finger on Alistair's lips to stop him from saying anything. She gave one last nuzzle into his hand before he got up from her bed and left the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Dragon Age: A New Golden Era?

[4]

CHAPTER 2

Mara got out of bed with some stiffness left in her body, a couple days after recovering from the final battle. She didn't see Alistair much except at dinner and the rare occasion he had to drop by to see Arl Eamon on business. He looked at her longingly, as she did with him. Even her companions were around in Denerim, doing things of a sort or another. She didn't want to admit it, but Mara was lonely and a bit stir crazy, wanting to do something but had orders from Wynne, Eamon, and the Chantry healer to rest. But today, Mara dressed in a shift and over-tunic, slipping on some slippers and ran a brush through her long auburn hair. Looking in the mirror, Mara saw herself for the first time in a long time.

Her hair was much longer, well past her shoulders, and needed the ends trimmed. What startled her most was that she had aged. The innocence of her youth was gone. A hardened and seasoned warrior looked back. There was sadness in her grey eyes and age lines at the corners. She felt these and the rest of her face with her fingertips. Mara noted the sharper bones standing out more on her cheeks and jawline. Spreading her hands out before her, Mara took in the hard callous points from wielding both of her swords. Her hands showed wiry strength and as she flexed them, noticed how the tendons and muscles moved under the skin.

"You are beautiful." Alistair commented from the door, leaning against the frame.

"I am not the girl I once was." Mara sighed wistfully.

"I'm not the boy I was when we met." Alistair stood up from the frame and walked over to Mara, wrapping his arms around her, looking at both of them in the mirror. "Still, you have gotten more beautiful since that time." He smiled at her reflection. "Now, me, I'm all boney and look, grey hair already!"

"Oh, I don't know, you have seasoned handsomely, love." Mara smiled at him. "You look distinguished and not so boyish."

"I thought that is what you loved about me." Alistair pouted then smiled back at their reflection. Brushing her hair to one side, he leaned down and kissed the point of where her neck and shoulder met. "You smell heavenly." He murmured as he nuzzled her neck and teased more kisses at her skin.

Leaning back into him, Mara let Alistair kiss her skin, her body tingling with each brush of his lips. This brief moment they had together didn't last long enough before there was a polite cough at the doorway. Alistair moaned softly in her ear, giving her shoulders a squeeze. Eamon waited politely. "It's the taskmaster." He grumbled in Mara's ear.

"Alistair, have you told Mara?"

"Told me what?" Mara turned to face both men.

"Before I got distracted by your loveliness, I did have a mission." Alistair's mouth crooked into a grin. "There has been some good news that came this morning." His eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Come on, Alistair, don't keep the woman in suspense!" Eamon growled.

"Yes, yes. There is a party here from Highever. Ser Gilmore, I believe one of your father's knights, came to Denerim. Nice fellow, quite a proper knight and all…"

"Alistair!" Mara and Eamon yelled.

"Oh, alright!" Alistair laughed. "I met him when he requested an audience with the king and wanted to know of news about you and if you lived. He gave me a recount of the days after the assault on Highever by Howe's forces. It seems, he was quite a thorn in Howe's side. Howe's men could never secure Highever castle and eventually ran out of there when they lost too many men. Those rumors we heard about the little 'rebellion' were true!"

Mara was floored. Ser Gilmore! Alive! Highever not fallen after all! She stepped back and reached for the vanity to steady herself. Alistair grinned, happy to provide this news of Mara's home. "Where is he now?"

"He and his men are resting. So …will you join me for dinner at the palace, my Lady Cousland?"

Blinking at the quick formality and Eamon holding back a surprised sputter, Mara looked at Alistair and his joyous smile. He held out his hand and bowed at his waist, never leaving her gaze. "Dinner will start as soon as we arrive."

Accepting his hand, his fingers wrapped around hers, Mara was led from her rooms at the Arl's estate.

"Alistair, you do love the dramatics." Eamon growled as Alistair passed him.

"Makes life so much more interesting, don't you think?" He winked at Eamon, who just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Alistair never let Mara's hand go as they walked into the private residence wing of the palace. They entered a cozy dining room that could seat twelve. However, there was only a setting for three. The prince didn't say a word but took Mara to the head of the table and held out the chair for her.

"I thought you are supposed to be at the head of the table." Mara asked.

"Pfft, this is a private dinner and tonight, this is your honor." Alistair poured her a cup of wine and himself one, taking a sip. "Though," he looked around him first, "before anyone comes…" he leaned over Mara, his mouth placed on hers for a longing kiss. Neither of them wanted to part the kiss too soon but they heard their guest coming down the hall. Alistair straightened and put his cup back on the table.

"Your Highness…" the familiar voice of Ser Gilmore rang in Mara's ears.

"Alistair, please. Thank you for coming. Mara was extremely happy to hear you are here."

Mara stood up from the chair and came around to see the bright red hair of her father's knight and childhood friend. Beaming, she walked up and gave him a tight hug, crying in joy. The knight was a bit taken aback and a little self-conscious but nonetheless, happy to see his Lady Cousland. Returning the embrace, his own eyes filled with unshed tears. "My Lady!" he croaked.

Standing back from him, Mara looked over the knight. He had some grey in his red hair, and some worry lines but looked healthy and fit, if a bit thinner than she remembered. Dashing the tears from her cheek, Mara took up Gilmore's hand, squeezing it in relief. Ser Gilmore smiled and dropped to one knee, head bent in submission and respect. "My Lady Cousland….Lady Grey Warden, I am at your service!"

"Please, get up, Rory. I still feel the stings on my rear from sword practice."

He chuckled, "And I still have Mabari drool stains on my best boots." He stood up and took Mara's hands in turn. "It is so good to see you are alive and well. Alistair gave me the epic story of your travels and battling the Archdemon."

"How did you manage to escape the castle?"

Gilmore's smile turned to a pained frown. "I didn't escape right away. Howe's men captured some of us and killed others." Shaking his head at the memories, his lips pressed to a tight line. "I'm sorry, Mara, your mother and father didn't survive."

"How many of the others survived?" Mara bit back grief as the death was confirmed by the knight.

"Just a handful. Those guards you saved as you and Lady Cousland made the escape to the servant's passage, saw you leave with the Grey Warden Duncan." Ser Gilmore's face saddened.

"I'm still glad a few of you made it out alive." Mara smiled softly. "Alistair, this man trained with Fergus and I. Also, he is one of my best friends."

"I am honored to have you as my guest, Ser Gilmore." Alistair bowed.

"Did I hear right that you are to be wed and queen, Mara?"

Alistair grinned. "She is and I am the lucky man."

Ser Gilmore smiled, "You couldn't have a better woman, your Highness." His eyes lingered in Mara's for a moment longer, his smile had a tinge of regret in them but he was happy nonetheless for her.

"Come, come, sit!" Mara smiled and guided the knight to a seat at her right. Alistair took the left side. "Please, tell me of home and how it is faring these days?" She was anxious for news of her home and homesick all of a sudden.

Gilmore noticed the sorrow and nodded, starting with the day Howe's men left and scattered back to Amaranthine.

It was late into the night and the trio sat by the hearth at the adjoining drawing room to the dining, sipping at wine. All the stories of the battles, struggles, and sorrows, had been told. Roland observed Mara under hooded eyes, noting the change from the young woman he had known and fell in love with, and now the Grey Warden and future queen, hardened in battle and tragedy. He knew Mara was destined for great things and had a feeling that when Duncan arrived at Highever, it was for her, not him, he had come for. He envied Alistair for capturing this woman's heart, where once he had it once upon a time. They were young, though, and that summer was a dream left in the past. But he watched the firelight play on her auburn hair and across the fine features. How it reflected in those grey eyes that looked upon Alistair as he twirled his glass in his hand.

Roland definitely regretted that their brief affair was cut short by Mara's father, Teyrn Bryce. That summer changed things for them as Mara was taken to sword lessons by another of the Teyrn's knight commanders and Roland received his first assignment away from the castle.

"So, what will you do now, Rory?" Mara asked the knight, breaking into his reverie.

"Go back to Highever. Someone of the family still lives to get the castle and lands back in order." He gave an enigmatic smile, seeing Alistair's eyes twinkle. Alistair asked him to not mention Fergus and that he had lived. "It's too bad Nan isn't alive, for no one would hear no end of the mess that Howe's men had left the castle in."

Mara laughed, "Dear Nan."

"It's late and tomorrow is a big day. Our final day of freedom before the coronation." Alistair grinned, standing up from his chair and holding a hand out for Mara. She slid her hand into Alistair's, who clasped it firmly and possessively.

"Indeed." Roland nodded and stifled a yawn. "I better get my men to polishing their armor. I don't want Highever knights looking like drubs next to Denerim." He chuckled.

"Rory, drop by Arl Eamon's estate tomorrow. I have something for you to take back to the knights. I would like that you….wear it in memory of Teyrn Cousland." Mara's eyes started to tear.

He bowed to Mara deeply, "It would be my honor, my Lady."

Mara kissed the knight on the cheek when he stood back up, wishing him a good night. Alistair folded Mara's arm into his side, his other caressing at her fingers as they walked the dim corridors of the palace. "I can't say I have walked in the palace before."

"Well, get used to doing so, my love." Alistair smiled down at her.

"Where are we going?" she asked the blonde man.

"It's a surprise."

They walked from the main living area and up some stairs to what looked like the private residences of the palace. Every other sconce was lit for the night, providing dim lighting but enough to see by. This corridor had a heavy runner down it which muffled their footsteps. Alistair stopped halfway down the corridor and turned to the left to a set of huge double doors, ornately carved with knotwork and iron-bound. He grinned at Mara and placed a finger on her lips to stall any further questions. Walking backwards in front of her, one hand still in hers, Alistair opened the doors quietly, leading his betrothed into the room.

Candles lit the entire chamber, warming the stone and giving off a pleasant beeswax scent. Alistair stopped, kicked the doors shut and pulled Mara to him, wrapping an arm around her slight waist. Taking her face into his hand, thumb caressing Mara's cheek, Alistair kissed her, softly and tenderly. It wasn't but a few seconds though that they deepened their kiss, lips parting and tongues exploring each other. Mara wrapped her arms around Alistair, embracing him tightly, body quivering with passion contained for so long. Alistair felt the same and his body made it known to his love as he pressed into her.

He picked up Mara, cradling her tightly, kissing her the whole time, as he walked into the next chamber where a king sized bed was draped in heavy royal purple velvet. Alistair set Mara on the bed, kneeling before him. Mara's hands took his face into them and searched his eyes. "You had this planned." She spoke with a throaty rasp from pent up emotion.

"Of course." Alistair said simply. Taking a hold of the hem of Mara's over-shift, Alistair eased it up and over her arms, tossing the cloth to the floor somewhere. Next, he pulled at the lacing of the under gown, his finger hooking into the lacing and sliding it out of the eyelets, exposing Mara's chest. He didn't let Mara's hands do anything to him yet, so he would get his fill first in loving this woman. His mouth leaned down and kissed at the tanned skin, kissing the breastbone, over to the collar and down to the top of her breasts. Alistair felt the shiver under his lips and smiled. His hands moved to her shoulders, grabbing at the cloth and pulling it off of Mara's shoulders and down her arms, so the gown hung at her waist. He let his fingers trail down her shoulders and back as his mouth kissed Mara's breasts, his tongue exploring her nipples and delighting in the taste of her.

Mara's knees nearly buckled except that Alistair's hands held her lower back, to keep her there in front of him. She occasioned to catch him watching her reactions, his blue eyes dark with wanting. Alistair was a gentle lover, and a thorough one, taking each kiss and touch with care for showing his love and passion that he felt. At times, this made Mara's heart flutter unbearably to near bursting. Though, he always waited for her, took his time, enthralled by every movement and feeling of Mara's body. Tonight, he wanted to love every inch of her, for Mara was his focus, his world and neither of them wanted to ruin the night with spurious lovemaking, unlike some nights at camp after a long day of travel and battle.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, as her back arched in pleasure while Alistair's mouth and tongue drew in her nipples. His hands slid up her back to her shoulders, fingers grasping behind them, holding Mara to him. Mara's skin tingled as the hot trail of his mouth crossed her skin to her neck. She felt his mouth seeking hers and sank into a deep, passion filled kiss. Her fingers raked through his blonde hair, noting it was longer and silky under her touch. The kiss left both of them shuddering with pent up passion. Mara tugged at Alistair's tunic, lifting it up over his head and to the floor. She let her hands caress his bare shoulders and chest, kissing down at the couple of scars he had received from past battles.

Alistair slid up onto the bed over her, his hand caressing her body from shoulder to breast, down to her hips. From there he slid the rest of the gown off of her legs and slid his hand along the long, lean thigh. He let his fingers trail across her abdomen and down to between her legs. Mara gave a small moan under his mouth. His fingers teased at her, then caressed downwards. Alistair pulled the kiss out and half nuzzled and teased Mara's mouth, his own breath heavy in her nose by his own passion stirring harder from Mara's responses. He felt her hands pull at the cord holding his pants closed and slide the material over his hips. Kicking them off, Alistair laid half on Mara, skin to skin, his hardness pressing against her thigh.

"I want you so much," Alistair moaned, "I love you so deeply…" his voice deepened with emotion and passion.

"My dear heart," Mara whispered, "please, make love to me." Her body shivered with tension and from Alistair's probing touch, eliciting another moan from her. Alistair smiled at Mara, his own tanned and finely honed muscled body gently moving over his love. It wasn't long where a certain hard core eased into Mara, filling her. Their bodies rocked gently with each other, one driving and the other providing the countermeasure. The world melted away as Mara and Alistair were swept by the pent up passions and stress of the last few weeks, where time wasn't made for them to be together at the camp and especially once the war barreled down on them fighting the Darkspawn and saving Fereldan.

Both of them wanted more, to drive harder but also wanted this to last as long as possible. To Alistair, Mara was his haven. The scent of lavender and the sea infused his senses. Alistair kissed her full lips, Mara's grey eyes inviting and smoldering just for him. A hand shook slightly as Alistair caressed her face and hair, his body throbbing in time with hers.

The candlelight brought out the red-gold highlights in the auburn hair and burnishing Mara skin's to a molten gold. Every smooth and slow thrust, Alistair watched Mara's head move back, exposing her throat. Even in two warriors, this was a vulnerable move and Alistair kissed it, his mouth closing on the bared sensitive skin. Her hands tightened pleasurably painful on his buttocks. He could feel Mara's body shudder under him with each push inwards. His own hands flexed in Mara's hair tightly as he met her. Alistair knew it wasn't much longer for either of them at this agonizing and delightful slow pace. With a deliberate deep drive in, Alistair smiled down at Mara as her eyes widened. Her sultry grin back told him to continue.

The pace turned up, heated and wanting, each thrust from Alistair driving hard into Mara. He bit his lip, his body shaking at the barely controlled restraint. Mara took her hands to his hips and silently told him to let go. With a grind, he looked at her, "Are you sure, my love?"

"Yes."

Moaning deep in his throat, crushing Mara's mouth in a primal lust filled kiss, his hands held Mara's hips as he drove freely and almost brutally into her. Mara cried out in pleasure, her body wracking from near release. Alistair drove on furiously filling Mara up, each meeting with a deep grind. Sweat broke out on both of them and finally each of them tightened and pushed through the barrier of release. They cried out together, Alistair slowed down and kissed his love deeply. Mara wrapped her arms around him, both sweat drenched from the love making.

Taking one of her hands, Alistair wrapped his fingers through Mara's, bringing it to his lips and kissing each one in turn. "I love you, Mara Cousland." He said in a roughened voice.

"I love you, Alistair Theirin." Mara smiled softly.

Wrapped in each other, the sweat cooling their bodies, the lovers fell peacefully asleep for the first time in a long while. No nightmares disturbed them this night.


	4. Chapter 3

Dragon Age: A New Golden Era?

[6]

CHAPTER 3

The next day met with chaos as the palace was an organized mass of servants and palace officials, getting the battered palace in final order for the coronation. Alistair had risen early, though he didn't want be out of bed. He looked upon the sleeping form of his beloved in his bed, and was rushed from the royal chamber to wash and dress before meeting some noble such-and-such and Lady Whoever. He glanced once more to the woman in his bed before leaving, smiling fondly as he still felt her touch on his skin.

"We will take care of her, your highness." A kindly older woman said, with a knowing smile, who was acting head of the palace servants, guests, him, and family.

"She is a special one, Elspeth."

"I know, ser. We have a special gown for her presentation."

"Good. Make sure Ser Gilmore makes it here and that her things are taken care of. There is a family crested shield and sword with her things. Make sure it is where she can see it." Alistair grinned, knowing that was what she was planning on giving to Ser Gilmore.

"Yes, your highness. Who will be her escort?" Elspeth asked.

Alistair laughed as he pictured their companions all dressed up for court, "Don't worry, they will be here when it is time. Do kindly show them every courtesy for they are also heroes."

"Yes, ser." Elspeth curtsied and went off to do her rounds while Alistair left the chambers and headed to the meeting chambers. Arl Eamon and Wynne were waiting for him when he arrived. Alistair tried to keep the grin off his face and the spring out of his step but Eamon lifted an eyebrow and grinned at Alistair. Wynne gave a soft chuckle.

"I take it the night went well, Alistair?" Wynne asked first.

"Um…yes, very well. We had a lot to say and well…it had us up very …late." Alistair stammered and blushed furiously.

"My boy, do not be ashamed of showing your love for our Lady Warden. Everyone notices how you two look at each other. It is unmistakable."

"Indeed, Alistair, it is." Eamon smiled widely. "I know you both needed last night together so I had Elspeth keep everyone off that floor and well, Gunther was quite the deterrent to anyone wanting to sneak up there."

"Good dog!" Alistair laughed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your Highness," spoke a herald at the door, "Her Majesty Anora is here."

Alistair's grin faded as he turned to the open doors and took in the poised if a bit disheveled appearance of the former queen. Her gaze on him was cold and she deigned to not give any notice to Eamon or Wynne. Alistair went to the informal throne in the meeting chamber and stood in front of it, as schooled by Eamon and Wynne. The harsh lesson he learned after he met his half-sister flashed in his mind, and the harsh truth of what Mara told him about people echoed. This woman here was a case in point, doing anything to retain her power, despite the cost. Like father, like daughter. Both ruthless in their service to Fereldan, even though they thought it was for the best.

"Anora," Alistair said neutrally, "have a seat." He motioned for the herald to provide a chair in front of him, so they could talk face to face.

With all dignity, Anora permitted herself to be seated with the provided chair. After a moment of silence and assessing, Alistair took his own seat in the informal throne. "You have much to thank for Grey Warden Mara's mercy, and mine."

"I also spite her for killing my father!" Anora spat.

"There was no other judgment but death in the case of treason and you know that." Alistair remained calm, if a bit saddened. "Even you must relent on that truth, my lady."

She gave the slightest of nods, however stiff, and a small imperceptible sigh. "I do. It is the law. I have grossly underestimated you, Alistair. I especially underestimated the Lady Grey Warden."

"You have. What she did, she did out of necessity to garner support and reason in the court. Lady Mara also has wisdom to judge those suitable in a role of power, and who would use it for the betterment of Fereldan. She was being the neutral arbiter as a Grey Warden should be."

"Hence she placed herself next to your throne? How is that maintaining neutrality?" Anora snarled.

Alistair shook his head and sighed. "While she will govern at my side as the queen, she is not the only one making the decisions. I trust her wisdom and insight to see to the truth of matters, and help guide me in my own choices and decisions. As a queen should. Ruling a kingdom is as much maintaining neutrality among your peers, as showing wisdom and compassion to the people." He spoke with steel edging his voice, the voice of a king.

The dishonored woman sat up at that, blinking at the authoritative tone in Alistair's voice. Alistair continued, "Mara will be Queen, Anora. She has earned that place next to me by her actions and service to Fereldan. I will also mention, Lady Mara also has just claim to the title by her birthright and noble family. Lady Mara is also a Grey Warden foremost, as I am still and her duty to them will be paramount." His eyes hardened. "Both of us, along with a few others have noticed your ambition and while you may think what you have done was for the greater good of Fereldan, you would have only served to divide it further. At least Cailan was trying to heal the wounds of the past!"

"No! He was conspiring with the Orlesians!"

"I have his correspondence with Empress Selene, my lady. He understood the importance of the Grey Wardens and gathering allies from outside Fereldan to stop the Blight!" Alistair showed a little anger in his voice that time, which shocked the others in the room, even Anora. "You don't realize how close we came to losing Fereldan, Anora. If we had more men,….if Cailan waited for reinforcements, the damages wouldn't be as severe as we have today. Your father's blind hatred led him to spurn the chance for healing the bridges against former enemies in order to save Fereldan! It takes two to parley, my Lady."

With that, Anora hung her head, shamed by the conviction, steel, and yes, truth in Alistair's words. "I was caught up in my father's net." She said quietly, blinking back tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yes, you were." Alistair said quietly. "So…you are now, at my mercy once again. What shall we do with you, my Lady Anora?"

There was silence for a few moments before Anora raised a tear streaked face to look at Alistair. "I will trust in your judgment, your Highness."

Sighing softly, Alistair got up from the throne and knelt down in front of the beleaguered woman. "As the wife of my brother, I do not want to imprison you. You have done me a great injustice at the Landsmeet but you also have secured the support I needed to be recognized as Maric's son and heir. This was the only way, Anora. Fereldan needs a king of Calenhad's blood to unite the people."

"While you have that Cousland bitch to help solidify the line, too." Anora said bitterly, her lower lip trembling a little.

Shaking his head, "Anora, even if I were not made king, Mara being an heir to the Cousland name and title had more leverage than you regarding a claim to the throne. Think about why Howe murdered the Cousland family."

Anora's eyes slowly widened at the realization and the implication of that bit of news. "I…didn't know."

"Indeed, you didn't. Again, you didn't get all the facts before passing judgment." Alistair shook his head sadly. "Mara wanted retribution for her family's murder and she could have denounced your father by using Howe's connection but didn't. She put aside her grief and focused on what was better for the country, as she must for a Grey Warden of all Fereldan."

"My Lord Alistair, you have … shamed me." Anora trembled. "I…didn't think….of all the implications through my own ambition to retain the throne."

"That has been your failing all along, my Lady, though you are honorable in your way. I can't forgive what Loghain has done in his own blind hatred but I think I understand in a way." Alistair took one of Anora's hands, giving what little comfort he could. His decision had been made during this talk with Anora. She was too dangerous to remain in Fereldan and a risk, because she could incite those nobles who were Loghain's supporters into mutiny against him at some later time.

"What is your judgment then?" Anora asked bravely.

"My Lady, you will be exiled from Fereldan." Alistair spoke softly but with firmness in his heart and mind. "You may retain the honorable title of Lady of the court and will be given a generous severance to start a new life."

"Where am I to be exiled to?" Anora's voice spoke quietly, her eyes hiding her feelings as she looked at Alistair pass sentence.

"Free Marches. I will arrange passage to Kirkwall on the evening tide but from there, you will be on your own." Alistair stood up, holding a hand to Anora, to help her up. She accepted with grace and took her hand back as she stood.

"You have been fair, your Highness." Anora stiffened her spine proudly and turned to walk out of the room with her escort, never looking back once at her former husband's brother.

"Well done, my son." Eamon said softly, pride showing in his voice.

Alistair stared out of the doors to where the fading passage of Cailan's wife went. "Maker have mercy on her, Arl Eamon."

The quiet bustle in the bedchamber finally roused Mara from her pleasant sleep. Blinking her eyes, and smiling as the memories of the night before filled her waking head, Mara stretched her arms above her head.

"Ah, my Lady, you are awake! You need to get ready, it is already nearing noon!" the serving girl spoke briskly but with a playful note in her voice.

Mara sat up in the huge rumpled bed to see a young elven girl nearing her womanhood, laying out a gown while another was filling the bath with steaming water. Her eyes traveled around the chamber, seeing Alistair's things from his sword and shield, to his traveling boots piled in one corner with no care to neatness. At the other end, were her things, especially her family shield and sword. Tears welled up in her eyes at the foresight Alistair had in bringing her things and that he guessed that she wanted those items particularly.

"My Lady!" the girl looked distressed. "Now, now, it will be alright."

Laughing, Mara looked at the young elven servant, "Oh, no, I'm not in distress." Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Mara grabbed the sheet from the bed as she got up from the bed.

"Oh."

"I am happy at the kindly thoughtfulness of a man one step ahead of me for a change."

"Oh, you mean my Lord Alistair." The girl chattered. "Forgive my manners! I'm Rua, your personal maid, my Lady!" She gave a quick curtsy to Mara. "Lord Alistair thought I would be the best of temperament for you and well, I did….sort of… pester him to be in your service."

"You did?"

"Oh yes!" Rua smiled. "You saved the Alienage and my cousin Soris! With all the nice things he had to say and my gratitude for your saving of my home, I thought, what better way to repay that than to serve the great Lady Grey Warden!"

"My girl, you don't need to feel obligated!" Mara grinned at the young enthusiasm in the elf.

"This is by choice, my Lady." Rua grinned. "Now, we have to bathe you and get you dressed. My Lord Alistair said to tell you that your escort will arrive for you at the appointed time to take you to the throne room. He also mentioned an early surprise. I don't know what else he could surprise you with but he is taking some delight in the secrecy."

"As if he hasn't given enough to me already!" Mara laughed as she led to the hot bath, sighing contentedly as her body sank into the water.

"He is totally in love with you, my Lady." Rua giggled.

"Yes, he is, as I am with him, Rua." Mara sighed happily and sank further into the water up to her chin. Rua came over to provide some scented soap and oil, and helped Mara clean her hair.

After the bath, Mara was helped with the gown that was given to her. She took a few moments to view herself in the full length mirror, seeing a woman, not the sweat and blood streaked warrior. The gown rested just off her shoulders, running dog knotwork embroidery curled around the neckline and down the center front. The sides were slit to show the crisp white linen shift. The main gown was a deep azure color, reminiscent of the Cousland family colors. Mara's auburn tresses were brushed to a gleaming shine and coiled at the base of her neck. Rua pulled a couple of fringes out to frame her face and nodded in satisfaction. "There, you are now the perfect image of royalty."

She was in awe at the transformation. It had been a long time since Mara had to wear formal clothing for an event or dinner. Pulling at the skirt and lifting it, she marveled at the soft leather slippers. Even the wool of the gown was fine and draped over her curves suggestively.

There came a soft knock and the door opened to admit a small group of people that Mara was expecting. Leliana, Zevran, Sten, and lastly, Oghren tread into the royal chamber, all clean, shaven, primped and in new clothing and leathers. Leliana's mouth formed an 'O' of awe and Zevran was struck speechless. Sten, remained stoic as ever but Mara noticed that he straightened his back just a bit more. Oghren, well,….was Oghren and smiled luridly at the Warden.

"Oh, Mara!" Leliana's eyes formed tears, "You are gorgeous! The dress is just…just…you!" she stammered, for a bard, she had no words to describe her close friend's loveliness.

"And the shoes are perfect," Mara giggled as she showed off her slippered feet. Leliana giggled while Oghren snorted at the silliness of women. Zevran, understanding, nodded in appreciation.

"Ahem, is there room for a couple more?" Ser Gilmore peeked into the open doorway.

"Of course, Rory!" Mara motioned him in but someone remained in the shadow of the corridor. "Who is out there?" Mara asked, trying to peer around Roland's shoulder.

"Ah, well, that is a surprise and one who would enjoy being a part of your escort to the throne room."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense!"

There was a laugh from the corridor and the man walked into the light of the doorway, "You were always impatient when it came to surprises!"

Mara's eyes opened wide, "Fergus?" When a man with dark hair and bearing a familial resemblance to Mara, stepped fully into the light, he grinned, holding his arms open. "Fergus!" Mara cried and ran to her brother's open arms, nearly knocking him back. She crushed him in a tight hug, Fergus returning it fiercely, lifting his sister up from the floor.

"Mara, Mara, Mara, my dear sister," Fergus chuckled and choked back tears. "I'm so glad you are alive and well."

"I thought you were dead!"

"I almost was!" Fergus laughed. He sobered abruptly then and stood back from his younger sister. "By the Maker, you look like mother but with father's eyes."

"My Lord, we don't have much time." Roland broke the sorrowful moment between the siblings.

"Oh, that reminds me." Mara snapped out of the melancholy and turned to go to the corner where the family arms were. Picking up the shield and deftly handling the sword, Mara walked back to Fergus. "Mother had me take these…to keep them out of Howe's hands."

"They couldn't have been in better hands." Fergus nodded somberly.

"Now, I return them to the heir of the Cousland family, the new Teyrn of Highever."

Fergus lowered his head, hands shaking as he accepted their father's shield and sword. "The Sword of Truthiness…" he spoke softly and sadly.

Mara smiled, remembering Oren's speech about wanting to slay dragons. She laid a hand on her brother's, the remaining Cousland's honoring the family blade and all who were lost. The other companions shared the grieving silence. "For Oren and Oriana."

"Yes." Clearing his throat, Fergus looked up. "I will wear this with pride, as my sister has." Taking the sword in his belt out and handing it to Roland, Fergus raised the gleaming family blade and slowly sheathed the length in his scabbard. Then he shouldered the shield onto his back, settling the carrying strap across his chest. "My Lady, it is time." He bowed to his sister, the future queen of Fereldan.

"This is going to be a great song!" Leliana dashed tears from her green eyes.

They paraded out of the royal chambers and headed down to the main hall of the palace. The main hall was crowded with nobles and allies from the Elves, Chantry, mages, and Dwarves. Roland and Fergus took the front, Zevran on Mara's left hand side, Oghren on her right, behaving for once. Leliana followed right behind, making sure no one from the rear stepped on the small train of the gown. Sten, was an imposing figure bringing up the rear guard. When the party was arranged, the people in the main hall flowed to each side, opening a wide passage to the massive open doors to the throne chamber that served as the Landsmeet hall. The heralds called the people to order, the First Enchanter setting off some sparkles to get everyone's attention.

Mara couldn't see Alistair at the end of the room, only seeing her brother's back. He looked back over his shoulder and winked at her. The trumpet fanfare echoed off the walls, reverberating and sending chills down Mara's spine. Her escort walked down the carpet to the foot of the throne dais, the nobles who supported the Grey Warden, cheered and clapped for Mara as she passed.

The Lady Grey Warden, straightened with pride, hands at her side as she proceeded with her honorary guard and friends down the length of the hall. Fergus and Roland turned, when they reached the foot of the steps up to the throne, both of them bowing before the Grey Warden and stood off to the side. Mara blushed at the formality from her brother and further blushed as Oghren and Zevran came before her and did the same thing. Leliana moved around and curtseyed to Mara, tears standing in her eyes. The Qunari was last to stand before Mara. Given permission to carry his greatsword into the hall, the quiet giant raised the large blade in salute and flipped it point down. He knelt in front of Mara, hands on the hilt, head bowed in supplication, showing Mara the greatest honor among his people.

"Rise, Sten." Mara stilled her trembling voice. The giant stood up and sheathed the great sword.

Finally, Mara looked up to see the beaming face of Alistair and the serene countenance of the Grand Cleric. He winked at her and the ceremony of his coronation began. The Grand Cleric intoned the blessing of the Maker and Andraste, and spoke the rite of duty of the king of Fereldan. Alistair knelt before the cleric, repeating the oath and his part of the rite. The crown of Fereldan was placed on his head and Mara had tears of joy and pride as Alistair accepted the royal title and duty with all seriousness. Rising, he turned to greet the nobles of Fereldan as their king.

There was applause and cheers as Alistair smiled warmly around the room and held his hand up for silence. "Through sacrifice and difficult trials, Fereldan still stands strong against overwhelming odds. It is a testament to the character of her people. I would like to recognize the embodiment of such true character and duty to Fereldan. The woman who defeated insurmountable odds, so that we still live today, free from oppression and darkness, and remains alive with us today," He gave a dramatic pause as his gaze turned down to Mara. "I would introduce you to the Grey Warden who defeated the Archdemon and who would be…my wife and your queen." Alistair held out his hand, at which Mara grabbed the skirts of her gown and mounted the steps up to her beloved.

The room silenced, entranced and awed by the woman climbing up to Alistair. If she hadn't commanded respect before, Mara did now, as she radiated strength and an aura of a living legend. Upon reaching the top flight, Mara slid her hand into Alistair's outstretched one, where he gave a bow over it, then bringing her hand up to his lips, kissed the fingertips. Straightening, he brought Mara around to face the crowd. Quietly, for her ears, "You have earned this, my love." Then addressing the gathering, he presented his betrothed and the hero to the nobles, "My lords and ladies, may I present Lady Mara Cousland, Grey Warden and Hero of Fereldan!"

A resounding cheer erupted from the gathered nobles, guards, knights, and palace servants that stood in the wings. Mara smiled at the crowd and down at her wildly cheering companions of the past year. Alistair stepped back, to let Mara have the adoration. When the tumult died, Mara spoke, "To say that I am extremely honored is small compared to what I feel." Her voice rang clear and strong. "I could not have done this alone and many are to be remembered and honored for this day belongs to them, too. We have lost much to be standing here today." Mara paused, to let what she had said sink in. Many of the nobles whose lands were razed and pillaged by the Darkspawn, nodded in sorrow. "I may be your Hero of Fereldan, but all of you are heroes in my eyes. You chose to fight for your land against darkness! You chose to accept help from old enmities that have been ingrained in our culture for many generations and from that, have gained new friends." Mara looked in turn at the Orlesian bard, the Elven assassin, Dwarven outcast warrior, and the Qunari giant.

"Now, we make reparations and tell new stories to our children. My father, if he had lived, would be extremely proud of Fereldan. His dream was to see its people united under a good and just rule. For the protectors of Fereldan, the Grey Wardens back from exile, to fight for its people, alongside her king. Cailan had a vision of this." Mara looked back to Alistair, who was entranced and then smiled, nodding his agreement and encouragement. "His Majesty, Alistair Theirin, shares the same vision. I believe many of you do too."

Many of the nobles nodded in agreement, some giving brief shouts of assent. "Never forget, Fereldan." Mara finished, turning to Alistair as he stepped to her side, sliding his hand in hers, hidden by the folds of her gown.

"Now, my Lady, the rest of Fereldan wishes to meet you!" his eyes sparkled and he ended the court. Nobles hung around in the hall, hoping to greet Mara as she made her way to the doors to the palace courtyard. Alistair took her aside on the dais first. "Now, that is done and the people are clamoring for their hero's appearance. Remember," he leaned in to speak in her ear, "you are mine personally."

"Of course, love." Mara smiled.

"You do look lovely and I would love to take you away for some…personal time."

"Meet you in the room later tonight?"

Alistair grinned, "I will be there, eagerly waiting. Now, go, before the doors are busted down."

"Oh, thank you."

"For what?"

She eyed her brother down below the stairs, talking with Eamon and Isolde. "Returning my family to me."

"Shhh, love. Knowing what family is now and how important they are, it was the least I could do to give you hope that not all was lost." He brushed a soft kiss on her lips. "I look forward to getting to know Fergus." Then he gently pushed her down to the crowd and motioned to the grand doors to the public.

Walking in a daze through the nobles and knights, Mara smiled and accepted thanks, compliments, and embarrassing praises to her beauty and wisdom. Arl Wulf humbly bowed to her, tears freely running down his cheeks. His lands shared the southern borders to Highever and he espoused his deep gratitude to Mara for keeping her promise and pledged his eternal loyalty to her.

Ser Cauthrien came up to Mara humbly and bowed, "My Lady Warden, I wish to apologize to you for my actions and words. I truly believed in Lord Loghain's cause because he had done so much for me. I felt I owed him. I was….wrong."

"Ser Cauthrien, you listened to reason in the end and knew it for truth." Mara said warmly. "I never held any ill will toward you for your arrest of me and Alistair, much less impeding our entrance to the Landsmeet. You were doing your duty, as I was."

"But your duty was just, my Lady." The lady knight dropped her eyes. "I felt such the fool."

"Then do not be a fool any longer, Lady Knight." Mara picked up the woman's chin to look into her face. "Alistair is understanding and fair. Talk to him and you might be surprised."

"I..w..will. Thank you, my Lady." She was about to turn away and paused, "Loghain honored you before you killed him. At that time before his execution, was the man I used to know."

"I believe you."

With that, Ser Cauthrien nodded and walked off into the crowd. Mara met with each of her friends, hearing of their plans, a bit saddened to see them go but knew that this story had ended and it was time to part ways. She did convince Zevran to stay, and he did so with zest and claimed he would be her personal bodyguard against future assassins. Wynne, she was glad to see was staying at court, taking on the role of mage advisor of the Circle to King Alistair. Upon reaching the doors, the guard saluted her.

"Are you ready, my Lady?"

Sighing deeply, Mara stared at the heavy doors, nervous all of a sudden to be facing the people she had saved, alone, without Alistair and her companions at her side. Turning to look back at the figure of Alistair, who watched her with a smile, he nodded, encouraging her. Straightening her shoulders and taking a deep steadying breath, she said, "As ready as I will ever be."

The guards pulled open the doors to the loud cheering and cries from the crowd gathered in the courtyard. The sunlight brightly streamed in, shining on Mara as she stepped out at the top of the stairs.


	5. Chapter 4

Dragon Age: A New Golden Era?

[4]

CHAPTER 4

Two months had gone by, reparations of Denerim nearing completion. The air in the city was upbeat and hopeful now that the threat of civil war and the Blight were over. Alistair's rule started smoothly, as he was studying law and governance at Eamon's, Wynne's and Mara's hands. Mara had the closest and personal confidence of Alistair, for which Alistair relied on her opinion most. He saw that Mara had a natural ability in reading people, and hearing what people were saying between the lines. In court, she was at his shoulder when he sat on the throne, hearing petitions. The court enjoyed the pair for their fairness and easy humor, Alistair making sure that everyone was heard and judged fairly. Mara, often times, would console the petitioner to sensible reason if he didn't agree with Alistair's judgment.

The people were fascinated with the Lady Warden that had their king's love and trust. When she was not attending to Alistair's lessons or dealing with court, Mara was found with the knights and guards in the practice yard. At times, when time allowed him, Alistair joined her, sparring with his betrothed. When she would smack the flat of her blades too many times on his rear, he would laugh and cry mercy. The knights and guards enjoyed the spectacle and often took bets who would win the sparring match. Mara was the winner most of the time.

One afternoon found Mara in the practice yard with Ser Cauthrien and a few of the Denerim knights. Alistair joined them and Mara but instead of carrying his usual shield with his sword, he had a dagger. Mara raised an eyebrow as she noted this, slapping at the leather practice pants she wore, along with the jerkin. "Are we attempting something new today, my dear?" Mara quipped.

"Why not? I see how you dance with those blades and while you don't use brute force, there is finesse to your sword work, my Lady." Alistair grinned as he half bowed, teasing his betrothed.

"Your Majesty, dual wielding takes years to finesse, much less master."Ser Cauthrien grinned. "Lady Mara has a lithe grace and is used to wielding and balancing two swords. Whereas, I am used to the great sword, but then, my apologies, my Lady," Cauthrien bowed to Mara, "I'm heavier of build and stronger."

"As am I," Alistair said, "And yet every time I spar with my Lady Mara, she beats me thoroughly. I outweigh her by five stone!"

Mara laughed, "Weight has nothing to do with brute strength, my dear. Remember Ser Gilmore taught me and he is a slight, athletic man. Dual wield is a dance and you need grace and finesse."

"Well, I do know how to dance." Alistair grinned.

"Ah, but this is a different dance. Think of the dance of politics." Mara picked up her swords easily, swinging them in half arcs slowly, her feet doing a pattern known to her, her body moving fluidly. Alistair watched in fascination, seeing her muscles move smoothly and her curves move fluidly. Her fighting technique always entranced him. Alistair knew the disadvantages to Mara's style, as he often was there to provide the defensive wall to brute strength.

"Instead of going in a frontal assault, for you know that the other will deflect, as the court nobles do, you have to gauge your opponent's strengths against their weaknesses, then strike under their guard." Her swords whirled around her, the sunlight flashing off the slow spinning. "Cauthrien, would you like to help demonstrate?"

Nodding, Cauthrien took her great sword, called the Summer Sword, and faced opposite of Mara. Mara stood in a relaxed stance, swords point down. They each saluted each other. Interest piqued, the knights stopped their training and stood around to watch the Grey Warden. Cauthrien made the first lunge, the well built muscles bulging as her sword swung toward Mara's shoulder. Mara stepped and whirled her swords to meet the descending great blade. The rasp and clang echoed in the yard. Mara turned her body to the side and moved one blade sideways and slapped the flat to Cauthrien's thigh. Cuathrien tried to counter only to feel the whip of the other blade smack her buttock.

Alistair watched, chin resting in his hand. Mara was smiling while she danced with her swords. It looked like they were extensions of her body and used them as such, instead of a tool. She called out to pick up the pace. Cauthrien nodded and swung the blade near full circle only to meet Mara on the other side, crossed blades stopping the fall. Mara twirled around in a riposte, her blades giving two resounding smacks to Ser Cauthrien's thigh and buttocks.

Laughing as she collapsed from numbing pain, Cauthrien yielded. "My lady, you beat me at the Landsmeet and you still best me today."

There were claps all around. Mara bowed blades out at her sides. Sweat trickled down her face. Alistair threw a towel her way. "Well, my dear, time for a new lesson then. Teach me to wield two blades. I might as well expand my expertise." He stood up. "I can't hope to do both long blades but at least I can work with sword and dagger."

"Alright, I can teach that. You know how to coordinate with both hands because of using shield, so there won't be too many bad habits to break." Mara grinned.

"Bad habits?" Alistair pouted playfully. "Are you mocking the Templar's training?"

"Not at all, my Lord. Only their propensity to over-compensate with their shield during battle. It is either bowl the enemy down with it and huddle like a turtle behind it instead of exploiting the enemy's weak points." Mara giggled.

"Hmm, well, don't let Gregoire hear that." Alistair laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now, let's work on your stance. With sword and shield, you root yourself to your position, however when you take the weight of that shield away, you have to lighten your stance, move your weight to the balls of your feet. Dual wield is about going with the blade, not bashing with it. Remember, you are searching for weakness, flaws, in your opponents defenses."

The knights took extreme interest in Mara's lesson with Alistair, not only glad to see their king practicing with them but to see what they could also learn from this lady. After a couple of hours and both of them were hot and sweaty, did Alistair call a stop to the lesson. He was drenched, having worked muscles he never knew he had. One of the pages assigned to Mara, took her blades and the king's, putting them away, leaving towels in their place. Rua came up to her and Alistair with two cups of cool honeyed mead.

"Thank you, Rua." Mara smiled at the young elf woman.

Alistair sat on the ground, propping his back to the bench. "I am going to regret this in the morning." He moaned, whining a little at the workout he got by his own request.

"The first few times, yes, you will." Mara smiled mischievously, "but you keep at it to work out the soreness. This is going to be especially difficult for you as you are learning to shift your weight differently."

"You got that right!" he paused as Mara sat next to him, taking a drink. "Have I ever told you how I love watching you work? I will never get the same grace but then, our styles complement each other."

"Yes, they do." Mara smiled. "It is good we have these practice times."

"Yes it is. As Wardens, we still need to keep up on our fighting skills."

"Indeed. Talking about the Grey Wardens, love, I have been thinking about a promise I made to you at Ostagar."

"Oh?"

"About returning to Highever and setting up a memorial for Duncan."

"Ah, yes." Alistair shifted a little.

"Fergus has found a spot that he put aside for Duncan's and the Warden's memorial. It is perfect as I used to go up there often as a girl."

"I would love to see it." Alistair rested a hand on Mara's knee.

"I was thinking after the wedding, we can swing by Highever for a visit."

"I had planned on it, my love. I have also been talking with Fergus and he is anxious for our visit." Alistair paused briefly, "I wish the wedding date was here already. I don't understand all this need for preparation to take so long."

Laughing, Mara smiled at Alistair in sympathy, "I would have it be done with too, but this is a state affair and protocols are to be adhered to."

"I know, I know. It is for the court and the people." He rested his head back on the bench. "Any word if our friends able to come?"

"Leliana said she will be here, no matter what. Sten, I lost contact with after Antiva. No one can locate Oghren. And my shadow, Zevran, is already looking into the security of the palace."

"Too bad about Sten and Oghren. I do wish you hadn't convinced Zevran to stay on." Alistair sighed and rose from the ground, groaning at the stiffening muscles. Holding his hand out to help Mara up, he grinned mischievously. "Hmm, I've got an idea. A hot bath, a massage and some other…activities…" leaning in, he nuzzled Mara's cheek and whispered in her ear. "I have a free afternoon."

"Funny, so do I." Mara said in a low voice.

"Fancy that. I think some king planned that you remained free this afternoon." He winked at Mara.

"Really?" Her eyes glittered with mirth.

"Mmmhmmm. Shall we?" his fingers tightened in Mara's hand.

The couple picked up their towels and headed out of the practice yard. Rua grinned and cleaned away the cups, shooing away the pages who would trail after the pair.

The spent pair lay tangled in each other's arms and legs on the bed. Alistair lazily trailed his finger down Mara's sweat soaked skin, tracing the curve of her breast, watching goose bumps form and the woman shiver next to him. He eased his other arm free to prop his head up on his hand to look at Mara, smiling lazily as the afterglow of their lovemaking ran through him. Mara looked at him, her eyes half closed and sated.

"I could stay here all evening and through the night."

"We could. You are the king and having your way to keep me here in your rooms instead being assigned my own surprised many of the staff." Mara smiled.

"Well, I never understood the tradition of two separate chambers for rulers who were married. I don't need any….concubines or mistresses when I am satisfied with you." Alistair chuckled, "You are more than enough for me."

"I should hope so!" Mara's hand caressed at his own sweaty chest and up to his face, where the couple day's worth of scruff grew on his chin and jaw. "Are you going to keep growing that out?"

"Mmm, maybe. I have tried before but couldn't stand the itchy stage, which will be about a couple more days." His fingers caressed at Mara's nipples, seeing Mara bite her lower lip and feeling it harden under his ministration. "Though, I think I will let the hair grow. The tight haircut was necessary during the war."

"I am enjoying grabbing your hair." Mara grinned.

Alistair leaned down to her mouth and gave a sultry kiss, voice thick with love and passion, "I've noticed."

Mara's fingers worked up into the long hair and pulled gently tugging Alistair down for another kiss, her lips and tongue teasing him. He responded in kind, enjoying the teasing play of their mouths and tongues. The fires stoked up within him again. Alistair's hand cupped and caressed Mara's breast, deepening the kiss.

Each took their turn to tease and prod, igniting their passion again.

A soft knock stirred them from their light content doze sometime during the evening. Alistair rubbed his soft scruff on Mara's shoulder, kissing next. "My dear," he said softly, "dinner awaits."

"Hmm," Mara snuggled into him deeper, fitting her lithe body against Alistair.

He didn't want to leave but knew the servant wasn't going to go away either. Kissing his beloved's shoulder again, he slipped out of the large bed, padding to the chest at the end, grabbed the robe that was laid on it and wrapped it around his nakedness. Padding to the door of the suite, which luckily didn't have a view of the bedroom, Alistair opened it a little to see Rua there, grinning knowingly but holding a tray of food and drink for the couple.

"I tried to hold off as long as possible, your Majesty but then I figured you and Lady Mara would be hungry soon."

"Thank you, Rua." He opened the door wider to let her so she could set the tray down on the table in the living area. "I hope no crisis broke out while we were…indisposed."

"No, ser. The steward has fended off the minor trivialities for another day. Even the dressmaker for my Lady was sent away to come back in the morning."

Alistair chuckled, "My, we have a loyal staff looking out for our well-being!"

Rua blushed, "Well, we know love when it is apparent and you two have worked so hard, so a break was needed with no worries. Tonight's court just knows that you and Lady Mara had other affairs to attend to this evening." The elf ducked her head, hiding the red blush creep in her cheeks.

"Good girl!" Alistair gave a little head nod. "Call down for the boiler to start up hot water for here."

"Already done!" Rua smiled. "It should be ready for you in a few moments." With that, she curtseyed and left the chambers quietly.

Pouring two cups of wine, Alistair padded back to the bedroom, leaned over the side of the bed to nibble at Mara's ear. "Love, food and drink are here. A hot bath will be ready shortly."

She turned with a sleepy and satiated grin, her eyes smoldering ash. Alistair's heart skipped a beat at seeing his love lying there, so beautiful and seductive. Clearing his throat and willing his body to calm down, he brought a cup to her hand as Mara sat up. She took a small drink and licked at her lips. He kissed the tip of her nose and went to start the water in the bath.

The pair bathed together, each scrubbing at the other's back or shoulders. There was some splashing and laughing, and passionate loving that left them shuddering and weak. After drying off and dressing in robes, they sat in the living chamber by the fire, eating their now cold supper.

Mara stared into the fire, hearing the pleasant popping and hissing of the sap coming from the wood. She had been at court with Alistair for a while now and found a place among his advisors and the knights. Her days were full and she enjoyed coming in at night to either wait for her love, or be greeted by him. The air around Denerim and the palace was light and a sense of change hung. She couldn't get used to the bows and excited whispers when she walked around the city. Even when Mara was with Alistair, they received endless deep bows and murmurs. The women sighed after the 'lovely couple' and the men looked on enviously. The children were awed by the Grey Warden couple.

Children. It popped in her mind now and then, a pang of jealousy for Morrigan carrying Alistair's child hit her. For a Grey Warden, having children was difficult, for two, nearly impossible, as she was told once. The joy of love making never faded and with Alistair's growing experience, he was becoming quite adept and less inhibited. She let Alistair know in the beginning that she wasn't a novice to sex, having had a brief fling with Ser Gilmore one summer. He respected the truth but wasn't deterred, in fact, emboldened to explore their love and Mara deeply.

"A copper for your thoughts, my dear." Alistair watched Mara as she stared in the flames. She had a wistful and almost saddened expression in her eyes.

"I was thinking about us, as Grey Wardens,… and children." Mara said quietly, glancing to Alistair. "I have been thinking about Morrigan too."

"Morrigan…yes…" Alistair grabbed a hand, holding it comfortingly. "If a child comes from her, you know she will never come back and make a claim to the throne, dear. You told me that she made it clear she wanted to raise the child alone."

"B..but if we can't have a child…" Mara stifled a sudden choked sob.

"My love, we will try and try again." Alistair's smile turned a little lascivious. "Yes, the written histories of the Grey Wardens say children are near impossible but there is so little there regarding the family life of Wardens. We are young and strong. A child by us would be strong too and might not be affected by the taint." Alistair put a hand under Mara's chin and turned her to face him. "I will not search for a mistress to have an heir by. I promise that!" he said fiercely. "I want you, and only you. Come our wedding night, we can make provisions if a child is not conceived. The Cousland's are in line for the throne and we can name Fergus or any son he may have, heir."

"We can?"

"I am king, my dear, and you are going to be my queen." His eyes bored into Mara's. "I want a child from you, no other."

"Let's hope we can make this near impossible miracle happen." Mara smiled shakily.

"You had made a miracle by living after slaying the Archdemon."

He spoke the truth though that had some help by a witch. Would they need another intervention in order to conceive? Or could they be the exception to the taint's sterility? Mara hoped to be the exception.

"Come, let's go to bed, my love. It will be back to work in the morning." Still holding her hand, Alistair rose, bringing Mara up with him. She was startled when he scooped her up and walked to the bedroom. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

Dragon Age: A New Golden Era?

[7]

CHAPTER 5

By the time the date of the wedding reached close at hand, Mara was assigned a suite of her own. She was told that the time away from the groom was essential in preparing the couple for a new life. Also, something about tradition that it made the heart grow fonder when away from the intended. It made her a little cranky with all the fussing and the time she could take out her frustration was in the practice yard. Mara would always glimpse Alistair as he was ushered by with a troupe of nobles and advisors. He looked miserable as well and would give her an encouraging smile, however brief.

Gunther, Mara's Mabari war-hound, trotted by his mistress's side and whined at her aggravated state. Mara looked at her faithful companion and smiled, putting her blades away and went to Gunther. "My faithful hound and friend. You worry about me." He gave an assenting bark. Mara rubbed at his ears and nuzzled against his forehead. "I'm done practicing for today, my friend." She stood up and grabbed her things, walking out of the yard, the knights giving short bows to her as she passed.

Mara met with more advisors and maid servants, the final touches to her gown were done, ready for the next day. As the last stitch was placed on the traditional marriage red, she looked in the mirror. It was decided that the brighter reds would clash against her auburn tresses so a darker red that was like blood was used. The fine embroidery of knotwork vines and animals ran along the hems of the low neckline and down the sleeves. Silver and gold metallic threads glinted in the afternoon sunlight. The dressmaker sat back on her heels and took in her work and the woman that inspired her masterpiece.

"It's done, my Lady." She said, placing her needle into a cushion.

"It's…beautiful." Mara was struck speechless.

"Thank you, but the woman in the gown truly makes the gown." The dressmaker said. "I'm afraid you will outshine the king tomorrow, my Lady."

"I don't think he would mind." Mara smiled.

The woman laughed, "I think you are right, my Lady."

They took the gown off and hung it up on the wardrobe so it wouldn't wrinkle or crease before tomorrow's ceremony. There was another merchant that came in carrying an ornate wooden box and bowed to Mara. "For you, my Lady Cousland. A noble lady should wear her station and this was crafted for you by the dwarves of Orzammar. The man opened the box and in it sat a circle of red gold, expertly worked with twining laurels that was her family's crest.

Mara picked out the thick sealed parchment laying in the boundary of the circlet. Breaking the seal, she opened up the letter. It was a personal missive from His Majesty Bhelan, wishing her the best in her union of her house with that of Theirin. "Oh,…my." Mara whispered.

"It is astonishing work, my Lady." The dressmaker eyed the circlet with awe.

"It certainly is." Mara breathed and then felt a wave of dizziness, the edge of her vision darkening.

"My Lady!" the merchant set the box aside and went to Mara's side, supporting her as she wavered.

"I'm fine…it's passed."

The man looked with concern but at Mara's assurance, he took his leave of her. The rest of the entourage of servants and planners quietly left her alone. Only Gunther remained, whining softly and went to his mistress, nudging her hand. Her fingers scratched between his ears. Rua shortly arrived with some tea.

"I think all this excitement is getting to you, my Lady." She handed the cup to Mara. "It can be overwhelming, all this attention and fussing about."

"You are telling me," Mara giggled and took a sip of her tea. "Rua, I think I'm going to rest for a while."

"Yes, my Lady." Rua curtseyed and departed the room.

Mara set her cup down and went to the bed, laying down and breathing deeply. It was probably wedding jitters that were making her dizzy. It had been fast paced these last couple of weeks, seeing this person, that noble, fittings, and document signings. Through it all, she missed Alistair, even after the times they could sneak away together, making love in the little spots of time they stole. Mara rested her eyes, trying to relax and put the day's worries and plans behind her.

The next thing she heard was a quiet rapping at her door. Rubbing at her eyes, she got up and went to the door. First thing she noticed was that it was night and a fire was the only light in her room. The knock came again and she opened the door to a hooded figure standing in the corridor. Stepping inside, they closed the door and turned around, taking the hood off the cloak. Alistair grinned boyishly, like he was up to something no good, and grabbed Mara's face in his hands, kissing her soundly. Breaking off breathlessly, he caressed her cheeks.

"I had to see you, my love. Come, grab your cloak."

"Why?"

"We are sneaking away tonight." The mischief in Alistair's eyes was unmistakeable.

Mara smiled and went to the wardrobe and reached for the full length and deep cowled cloak she had since leaving Highever. Flipping it around her shoulders, the couple slipped out, running down the corridor stealthily. They went down a small hallway that looked to be a servant's passage and slipped through a side door out into the night air. Grabbing her hand, Alistair rushed them away from the palace and in the direction of the dock district. Their destination was the Black Pearl. When they reached the Black Pearl, they slipped inside and took a corner table. A wench set two mugs of ale in front of them and left them alone.

"You are a bad, bad man, Alistair! Breaking tradition and seeing the bride before the wedding."

Alistair laughed softly, "No, I am keeping tradition by sneaking to see the bride the night before." He winked at Mara, taking her hand and kissing the palm. "And well, we know the discretion the Black Pearl has, so the mistress of the place will not tell anyone we have been here."

"There you go again, making plans for your getaways." Mara chuckled.

"I have to or the stuffy old nobles would keep me holed in some chamber in endless meetings."

They sat and talked about their lives the past few weeks, comparing notes about which lady or noble would work willingly with them, and those to watch out for. Even talk about rebuilding the Wardens using Amaranthine's Vigil's Keep was brought up. After their fourth ale, Alistair looked at his love, a wistful smile on his face.

"What?" Mara prodded him.

"Just remembering something that was said in camp once."

"Like what?"

"Oh, licking a frozen lamppost." Alistair grinned

Mara barked out a laugh and threw her napkin at him. "If you want to talk about licking lampposts, this is not the place." Her grey eyes smoldered at him.

Not another word was said, as he stood up, pulling the chair for Mara, taking her hand and leading her through the tables to where the Black Pearl's rooms were kept. The mistress nodded to him as they walked past her. They headed to a room at the end of the hall and as they entered, saw it lit with candles and fresh bedding on the bed. Alistair took their cloaks and set them on the chair in the front room. His hand slid up Mara's cheek, cradling her face. Leaning in, their lips met softly, each kiss a testament of their deep affection for each other.

Alistair worked at the lacing of Mara's tunic. Pulling at the fabric, he helped Mara slide the tunic over head and dropped it on the floor. Mara's mouth opened against his, her hands pulling Alistair's tunic up. He held his arms up while she slid the cloth up and off of him. Soon after, the under tunic was off of him, the candlelight lighting his bare skin. Her hands caressed his chest with a light touch that sent shivers down his body. The light touch of her hands moved across his abdomen to his waist.

She looked up in Alistair's eyes, noting his want for her. He took her mouth in a fiery kiss, moving her back against the wall, pinning Mara there. Alistair's hands took one of her arms and raised it over her head, pinning it there, wrapping his fingers through hers, the other pulled the thin shift up to her waist, running his hand along the smooth soft skin of her thigh. Mara gave a soft moan, surprised at this unexpected aggressiveness in Alistair. His breath was heavy on Mara's mouth as he pressed his body against her. "You don't know how much I've wanted you these past few weeks." He rasped with controlled passion.

Mara's breath shortened, kissing Alistair's mouth teasingly, "I think I do have an idea." Her leg rose and wrapped around his hip. His hands tightened on Mara, his mouth crushing hers. Before they knew it was happening, Alistair was moving in Mara there against the wall with a deep and forceful drive.

The morning sun woke Mara up and she stretched her body out in her bed. A smile crossed her face as she remembered last night and the lingering smell of Alistair on her. Her lips were tender and little swollen and when her body stretched, she gave a little wince. It wasn't a gentle night for either of them.

"You are finally awake!" Came the sweet voice of her bard friend, Leliana, as she sat at the edge of the bed. "I see you had a…busy night." She gave her friend a knowing smile.

"Mmmhmm," Mara grinned and groaned at the stiffness in her hips. "When did you get in?"

"Late last night. I had stopped by your rooms and no one answered, stopped by Alistair's and surprise, he wasn't around either." The Orlesian bard grinned. "You two managed to sneak out of the palace."

"Oh, just because we have lived in court the past few months, we haven't forgotten our skills."

Leliana laughed softly. "My dear, I wouldn't expect you two to do so. I don't whether Zevran was fooled or he purposely turned a blind eye to the little….escape but no one knew you two were gone. Now, we have a wedding to get ready for." She bounded off the bed and pulled aside the covers for Mara. "Breakfast will be here shortly. Arlessa Isolde is here too and has volunteered to help you with your gown."

"It will be good to see her. Did Connor get a pass from the Circle to come?"

"He did, even First Enchanter Irving is here. There is quite the mass of well-known figures here today."

The door opened and Rua, with Isolde and Wynne came in, chattering away about the coming ceremony. The greeted and embraced Mara, then proceeded to steer the younger woman over to the bath. Isolde took a packet of herbs she brought with her and dropped it into the water. "Some of my special blend, my dear, one I used on my wedding day to Eamon." Isolde smiled. "I have some scented oil to go in the hair with that."

Shaking her head, Mara dispelled the light dizziness and nausea that hit. She ignored it as the hangover from the ale. Isolde, Wynne and Leiliana raised eyebrows at some of the bruises on Mara's thighs but didn't comment. After the bathing was done, the whirl of dressing, brushing, and primping, started. Mara had her hands batted away when she tried to help.

After what seems like hours, the last shake of a fold was set into place and tendril framed her face. The Arlessa, mage, bard, and handmaiden stood back with looks of satisfaction. Wynne bent over to the wooden box on the table and took out the worked dwarven circlet and walked back to Mara, raising the circlet above the Warden's head, settling it on her brow.

"Unfortunately, such a beautiful work of art won't be worn long." Wynne sighed wistfully. "For another crown will be on that brow."

Mara ducked her head in embarrassment and was turned to look at herself in the mirror. She stood there in shock at the transformation. The seasoned warrior and Grey Warden was no longer there. Here stood a royal queen, splendored in rich fabrics and elaborate hair, with tiny flowers placed among the curls.

"The picture of the Autumn Queen." Leilianna spoke, with a tear slipping down her cheek.

"You are beautiful, Lady Mara." Isolde dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

There came a knock at the door, breaking the spell on the women. Rua opened to door to let in Fergus, who stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing his sister. Tears sprang to his eyes. "You look just like mother!"

Mara smiled softly, "I was thinking that too."

He walked over, gave her a little bow and embraced his sister carefully, so to not disrupt all the work the women had done. "It is time, my dear sister. Since father can't walk you down the aisle, it is my honor to do so."

"My dear brother, I would love that." Mara's lips trembled, taking her brothers arm they walked out of the bedchamber and down the palace corridor.

The small entourage that started out from the bride's room grew as knights and nobles trailed behind the wedding party. Finally, the dark blue carpet leading into the throne room was before Mara. The brightly colored nobles and gleaming knights and guards lined both sides of the aisle. The clamor of the knights and guards in their armor snapped into attention as they approached. Trumpets heralded the arrival, and then a song pierced the air, sweet, pure and innocent.

Fergus leaned over to kiss his sister on the cheek and smiled encouragingly. As they proceeded to march down the carpet to the raised throne, the song rose in an aria. Like a wave, nobles kneeled or curtseyed, and the knights crossed their swords overhead, forming an arch.

It was like a dream to Mara as she walked closer to the crowned splendor of Alistair. Mara's hand tightened on Fergus's arm, which he laid a comforting hand on hers. When they arrived at the foot of the stairs up the throne dais, Fergus turned before her, kissed her cheek and bowed, moving aside for her to walk the last steps to the groom. Raising the hem of her gown and with grace, Mara mounted the stairs, reaching the top after half a dozen steps. Alistair waited for her, his smile tender and loving, holding his hand out for her. Mara set her hand there, giving a little curtsey to her king.

Alistair raised her hand to his lips, giving a light kiss. "Rise, you bow to no one, my love." He whispered.

The couple turned together and went to stand before the Grand Cleric. They both kneeled before her, ready to take the sacred vows before the Maker and Andraste. Alistair spoke his vows and pledge first, taking the golden and jeweled band from the Cleric's palm and placing it on Mara's right hand. Mara repeated the vows to Alistair, taking his band and placing it on his hand. The cleric clasped their hands in hers, invoking the Maker's union blessing.

"Rise, Alistair Theirin and Mara Cousland-Theirin!" the Grand Cleric spoke in a clear raised voice. "May the Maker bless your union and family."

There were cheers and applause as they rose, facing each other, each beaming with ecstatic joy. Alistair took Mara's face in his hands, holding it and looking over every inch of his wife's face. There was a shout of 'Kiss her already.' This made the couple laugh. Leaning in, Alistair kissed his new wife softly at first, then deepening it, embracing Mara in his arms.

The throne room soared with cheers and whistles, and feet stomping. When they broke off the kiss, Alistair turned toward the crowd, hand raised for silence. The Grand Cleric nodded, turning around and picking up a velvet pillow from the throne behind her.

"My dear," Alistair raised his hands to take off her noble circlet, handing it over to Eamon, who came to his side, "you don't need this anymore."

When the cleric turned around, a queen's crown sat there. Mara's eyes brimmed, still not believing that this was happening. Eamon and Alistair grinned, the Cleric smiled serenely as she spoke clearly, "My lords and ladies, my lady Warden and King Alistair, it has been agreed by the Landsmeet of Fereldan that Lady Grey Warden Mara Cousland-Theirin is to be honored as King Alistair's equal in rule of this land. By the laws of the Landsmeet and the Chantry, I do grant thee, King Alistair, to crown thy Queen."

"Your Majesty, if you would crown the woman who will serve with you, for as long as you and the people desire." The Grand Cleric spoke to Alistair personally, smiling widely. She held out the cushion which Alistair accepted the gleaming crown sitting there. A hush fell over the throne room as Alistair raised the queen's crown over Mara's head, easing it slowly and resting it on her brow. His pride and love shone in his face as his hands settled on her face. He kissed her softly, "My queen." He murmured. Then he stepped back, taking her hand to lead her to the edge of the dais and present her to the court and people that could fit in the room for the wedding and Queen's coronation.

Bells started to toll, trumpets singing clearly announcing the coronation of the new queen and bride. A stream of light filtered brightly through the stained glass and fell on the couple. Many whispered in the crowd about the Maker's blessing being shown on Alistair and Mara. Alistair escorted his bride down the stairs and through the archway of swords. Falling behind them was the Arl and Arlessa of Redcliffe, Teyrn Fergus, First Enchanter Irving and Wynne, and so on. The party went to the outer courtyard to the gathered crowd. To Mara, it was a sense of déjà vu, as she once stood here as the new Hero of Fereldan. Today, she was the people's queen.

Alistair and Mara visited the rounds of nobles, major and minor, smiling and talking with them. They had long since put away the heavy crowns, opting for the smaller ornate circlets. The banquet was brimming with all kinds of dishes from all over Fereldan, including Dwarven and Elven foods. Lanaya and Shianni bowed to the couple and presented their gifts to the royal pair. Lord Bhelan had even made it to Denerim to give his praises and gifts. Leliana joined the roving troupe of minstrels, singing in her clear voice, throughout the crowd.

Fergus finally caught up with his sister, his arm wrapped around a woman's waist. "Mara! You two are hard to get a hold of!" he laughed and then wrapped his sister in a giant embrace, picking her up off her feet. "I do hope that I can still pick the queen off her feet and pull her hair."

"Of course! Just because I wear a crown and title doesn't change the fact I am your family, Fergus!" Mara laughed.

"Well, good!" He gave one of Mara's tendrils a tug. "I have someone for you to meet, sister. We are to wed in a month and expect a child in a few more months."

"Fergus!" Mara hugged her brother again. He still held his sister around her waist, Alistair watching the interaction of his extended family with a smile, while Fergus held out his hand to the young woman standing off to the side. She was a little shy at first as she was introduced casually to the king and queen and was about to curtsey to them until Mara grabbed her hands and helped her back up.

"We are family! Do not bow to us out of court." Mara laughed.

"My...Lady.." Colleen stammered and then giggled. "I'm sorry, I'm not really good at court formalities. It is hard enough to get used to becoming Fergus's bride and Teyrna."

"Then you will fit in well with the family." Alistair beamed at Colleen. "We still sometimes can't believe we are here today, having these crowns and titles. To think I never wanted to be king at all!" he mock glared at Mara.

Mara immediately liked Colleen. She had a wry sense of humor that complemented Fergus's. She was unlike Oriana, where Colleen was dark of hair and light green eyes, compared to Oriana's fairness. "Oh, Fergus, with all the happenings and your good news, we do have something to discuss later." Alistair nodded at his brother-in-law.

"Is it serious?" Fergus's tone changed immediately.

"Nothing dire," Alistair waved at Fergus. "But we will discuss this later. Come, let's have a drink to your betrothal and impending baby!"

They all went off to find some ale and chat, enjoying the company of family.

After a couple of days of city-wide celebrations, Alistair and Mara's entourage was packed up and ready to go for their tour of the country. Fergus and Colleen joined them in the courtyard, traveling with them to Highever as their first stop. Mara directed some of the squires on handling hers and Alistair's armor and weapons. She was dressed in riding leathers, with a blue overtunic, her hair braided back from her face. The steward didn't care for her choice of clothing for the trip but she convinced him that the road to Highever is along the coast and wearing all the drapery and trappings of court would hamper them. Fergus nodded in agreement when the man looked to him to make his sister see reason. Throwing his hands up in the air, the steward left, muttering under his breath about stubborn, head-strong queens.

"Gunther!" Mara whistled for the warhound, who barked and padded over to his mistress, head butting her hand for a scratch. "Good boy. Fetch Alistair, I'm anxious to go and we are ready." The dog barked and went in search for his mistress's mate.

Mara walked to her horse, a chestnut mare that had spirit, just like her rider. The horse shook its mane at her rider and reached her nose out to Mara's side, looking for a treat. She heard the loud yell of Alistair and Gunther's barking a few minutes later and grinned.

"Mara! Call this mangy dog off!" Alistair shouted and laughed as Gunther barked at being called 'mangy'.

"He's doing as he was told, my love." Mara replied sweetly. "Day is a wasting."

"Alright, alright!" Alistair buckled his belt and walked over to kiss his wife. He smiled at her, kissing her again, caressing her cheek. "My wife." He whispered to her.

"My husband." Mara smiled back.

"Okay, you two! You can continue with that when we make camp." Fergus laughed.

They both chuckled at their brother's reminder that they weren't alone and their open affection tended to get away from them. Alistair turned to get his horse but before he had, he saw Mara looking pale and caught her as she fainted. "Mara?"

Fergus noticed his sister's collapse and rushed over, Colleen running from the other side of the yard. The dark haired woman brought out a vial and ran it under Mara's nose. Mara immediately flinched and blinked her eyes.

"Oh…"

"Stay still, Mara," Colleen laid a hand on her shoulder. "Have you had any other dizzy spells?"

"Once or twice but they went away and I figured they were from stress."

Colleen pursed her lips and looked up at Fergus, and then gave a small smile. Alistair's worried face prompted the woman to ask another question. "When was your last cycle?"

"What?"

"Your monthly cycle, my dear."

Mara squinted her eyes in thought, trying to count the days, "It's been a few weeks. In fact, it has been too long since my last cycle." She said quietly. Alistair brushed at her hair, worried.

"Have you had any nausea, tenderness?" Colleen prompted gently.

"Only a little, it was nothing that I couldn't dismiss or ignore. Colleen, what are getting at?" Mara tried to rise but Alistair held her in his arms, not letting go.

"My dear, I am going to ask an intimate question for both you and Alistair. How often are you two having sex?"

"Excuse me?" Alistair asked, frowning.

"Bear with me, Alistair, this is important. I am a midwife and I ask these questions all the time."

His eyes widened. "Well,…" he blushed brightly, "I can't really say. Several times a week?" His ears flamed.

Mara even blushed, "Definitely several times a week, more than once in a given day, when we aren't rushed."

Colleen grinned, "Quite a healthy sexual life, then. When was the first dizzy spell?" she continued.

"Right after I got my own rooms, before the wedding, which makes it about a…. month ago." Mara's eyes widened in understanding as to why Colleen was asking all the personal questions. "Could it…?"

"My dear, I do believe you are pregnant." Colleen reached to help Mara up from the ground. "And from what you have told me, you are about a month along. Still early but it is an annoying time of dizziness and nausea."

Alistair crushed Mara into an embrace, tears brimmed his eyes. "My miracle lady." He whispered roughly to her. "She is fine to travel?"

Colleen laughed, "Of course! While this is a delicate stage, Mara is strong and young, and fit. I'm surprised she hadn't been sick yet."

Wynne and a Chantry healer rushed to the group, "What's wrong? I heard Mara had collapsed."

"Mara is pregnant!" Alistair beamed.

The Chantry healer laid a hand on Mara's midsection and said a chant, closing her eyes. After a few minutes, she opened then with a satisfied smile. "Indeed, she is. It is a wonder too." She looked to both of the Wardens with an unreadable look.

Wynne smiled and embraced Mara and Alistair. "This is truly a surprise and a welcome one."

"Wynne," Mara spoke, "don't let the court know yet."

"I won't, my dear."

Mara hugged the woman again and mouthed 'Thank you."

"Be careful on your trip, Mara." Wynne stared at the woman squarely in her eyes. "This is a miracle for you and Alistair."

"Trust me, Wynne, I will be careful."

With that, the party started to move and mount up. Alistair hovered by Mara, helping his wife up on her mare. His hand rested on her calf a moment, the news of the pregnancy leaving him worried. Mara leaned down and kissed him. "I'm fine, love."

"I know but I will worry, even more so now. Everything I have wanted is here with you, my dear. Now, our…baby…" Alistair looked intensely into Mara's grey eyes.

She rested a finger on his lips. "I know, my husband. Now, shall we start this trip?"

"Stubborn woman." Alistair growled softly and shook his head.

"I keep being told that."


	7. Chapter 6

Dragon Age: A New Golden Era?

[4]

CHAPTER 6

The first day out of Denerim met with no surprises. The royal entourage was a sizeable party but at the request of both Alistair and Mara, it was only kept to a half a dozen knights and a couple of wagons, adding to Fergus's own retinue and wagon. It was still a site to see for those out in the fields. They stopped, resting on the handles of their tool and watched their king and queen travel by. Many cheered and greeted them as the train went by. Children would run alongside the party on the road, laughing as Gunther would bark and play happily with them.

Mara was beaming as she sat on top of her mare, a hand straying to her midsection. Alistair reached over a hand to cover hers and smiled at his wife. Fergus would chuckle and shake his head at the newlywed's besotted state. Though, he was excited in the idea of becoming an uncle. A pang of sorrow crept in Fergus as he could hear Oren's sweet little voice in his memories.

"You know, the land looks new even though we have traveled this road before a few times before." Alistair said to Mara.

"Everything is new after a year-long campaign against the Blight. The days are brighter, the air sweeter, and there are smiles on the people's faces as they work in their fields." Mara nodded. Laughing, "And well, being away from Denerim's walls is a boon and makes everything feel fresh!"

"I agree!" Alistair grinned. "Also, with happy news instead of more bad news, it lifts the spirit." He looked at Mara lovingly. "I can't believe the miracle we have, Mara."

"Me either! I don't know how it has happened but the Maker must be looking out for us."

"He has definitely blessed you, my dear."

"I don't know why!" Fergus laughed. "She is obstinate, willful, and a royal brat!"

"Literally a royal brat!" Mara flung back at her brother.

"Ooo, yes, that is true now." Fergus winked at his sister. Colleen, his betrothed watched the playful sparring and smiled.

"Hmm, the Royal Brat and the Royal Bastard…it has a nice ring." Alistair stroked his bearded chin in playful thought.

Mara swatted at Alistair's arm which he pretended to be hurt. The knights had to hide their own grins at the royal couple's banter. Ser Gilmore openly did smile and laugh, enjoying the old light-hearted Mara once again. The gentle breeze played down the road they traveled, helping keep things cool in the bright sun. The scent of the sea teased at Mara's senses, as the troupe was starting their northward turn toward the Coastlands.

Trees started to thin out and more rocky outcroppings were showing. Kicking with her heels into the mare's side, Mara trotted ahead as she spotted the familiar boundary marker of the Coastlands. Not far from that marker, was large clearing that was often used for traveling groups. She waved back to the group and pointed to the camp spot. The knights trotted forward to the clearing to start preparations for setting the night's camp.

The bustle of setting up the pavilions, gathering wood for fires, rubbing down horses, and other activities, filled the clearing. Fergus directed his men with setting up his household area while Alistair and Mara saw to theirs, which was set a little apart from the main group. To them, all this was new to them as their camps for the past year had been small tents or lean-to's, or simply laying on a blanket under the stars by the fire. They had to move quickly so didn't have much to carry during their travels through Fereldan.

Once the knights finished pounding the last peg into the ground, Alistair stood at the front, looking at the torches and lanterns welcoming visitors to the royal tent. He heard Mara approach, "It is hard to get used to. To think we spent all that time under the stars."

Mara slid an arm around Alistair's waist, resting her head in the corner of his shoulder. "We had to pack light but those were some of the best memories I have."

Alistair looked down at his bride and smiled softly, "They are mine too. This doesn't seem complete without Leiliana or Sten, even Zevran around."

"And Morrigan?"

"Hmm, yes, that bitch. I could have done without her." Alistair frowned.

"In the end, we couldn't have done without her, love." Mara said quietly.

Sighing deeply, Alistair turned his face to Mara, "True, we couldn't have. That is the one redeeming quality of that witch that I am grateful for." He raised Mara's face and kissed her. "I wouldn't have you here today if not for her."

Fergus called loudly to them, "Hey, lovebirds, come! Dinner is ready."

Mara was about to go but Alistair stayed her, "Love, thank you for coming into my life and giving me purpose." He eyed over to Fergus and Colleen. "Also, for including me in your family."

She rested a hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes, smiling softly. After the disastrous meeting with his sister, Alistair had hardened himself to people's motives and intentions, effectively breaking his naiveté. However, Mara included and made him feel welcomed with her family, giving him a family he always craved. Fergus also went out of his way to welcome Alistair as his brother. Mara knew her brother genuinely liked her husband and often would joke and share embarrassing childhood tales about Mara with Alistair. Alistair turned his head to kiss her palm, taking her hand into his they walked over to the cook fire.

They laid there on a pallet in the tent, listening to the late night sounds of insects chirping or singing, horses' nickering, and soft murmurs of the watch. Alistair's hand caressed Mara's hip as he kissed her shoulder. His hand slid around to her midsection, to where their child was forming. He held Mara protectively, willing this child to come to term and unharmed by the taint that ran in their blood. There was a soft murmur from Mara as she held his arm to her, nestling deeper in his body. Alistair would never admit to Mara that he was frightened for her with this child. He knew how much she wanted this, as did he, but also knew her fear about bearing this child to term. He also knew the chance of her living through childbirth could be slim and that provided a dilemma to him. Would he sacrifice his true love to keep an heir? Or rather lose the child to keep Mara?

"You are thinking too loud, love." Mara said quietly.

"Am I?" Alistair kissed her shoulder.

"Can't sleep either?"

"No." he admitted.

Mara turned to face him in his arms, her arm resting along his hip. "You are worried about the baby."

"That and for you." Alistair's hand brushed a lock of her hair from her eyes. "I do not want to lose you for the sake of a child. But I also am afraid that this might be our only chance for one."

"I know. I have a feeling that this miracle is a onetime thing."

Alistair nodded in agreement. "I don't know what this child will be either."

"It will be ours, love. Our legacy to continue the Calenhad line." Mara kissed Alistair gently. "We will love it all the same."

His hand ran through her hair and Alistair pulled his wife into a deeper kiss. It was for reassurance as much for the love he held for this woman. Alistair made love to Mara, being gentle and taking his time with her. This was an act of affirming their deep affection and love they held for each other and the little spark of life in Mara.

After three days of travel did the silhouette of Highever Castle loom on the horizon. Fergus and Mara grinned at each other, noting the town marker. With a twinkle in both of their eyes and a nod, they kicked the sides of their horses, making them jump into a run down the road. There were a few cries of exclamation and surprise from Alistair and the knights as the siblings raced each other to the gates of the castle.

Mara laughed, hair streaming behind her as she took the lead, racing down the mile long road, past houses and fields. The wind and speed thrilled her. Fergus yelled out to his horse, trying to increase its pace. Not far behind but not going at the breakneck speed the brother and sister were going, was Alistair and Colleen, leaving their traveling party to meander on at their pace. The queen's horse flew smoothly, trusting Mara's guiding knees. When the gates loomed did Mara ease up the pace as they clattered into the courtyard, reigning the horse to a stop. Fergus clattered shortly after Mara, grinning and flushed.

"I swear you got head start!" Fergus bellowed lightly.

"We started at the same time, brother dear! I just have a better horse."

"Ha!"

Alistair and Colleen rode through, flushing from the mad ride but smiling. "You could have warned me, Fergus Cousland!" Colleen tried to yell at her betrothed.

"My dear, that wasn't the point of the race," he laughed. "But don't worry, this is a little tradition for Mara and I. It wouldn't be a homecoming if we didn't race to the castle and see who got home first."

"I still won, Fergus!" Mara grinned wildly and slid off her horse. Groomsmen started to come out after hearing the clamor and then a steward arrived with a couple of guards. Upon seeing Fergus, he waved away the guards and grabbed for Fergus's horses reins. Alistair dismounted and walked to Mara, shaking his head at her but smiling at the same time.

By the time their horses were taken away and the steward welcomed Fergus and the rest, the wagons with the knights, arrived. Ser Gilmore dismounted and helped his men to unpack the retinue.

The people that lived at Highever castle came out to greet the return of their Teyrn and see who came with him. Many 'oohs' and 'ahs' were made when they saw the king and his bride, their own Lady Cousland come home. Mara hugged, kissed and laughed with old familiar faces and greeted new ones, happy to see Highever thriving under her brother's care. Alistair smiled shyly as he was introduced to many of the servants that still lived after Howe's treachery, and some old childhood friends of Mara's.

Once the welcomes were done and things were unpacked and taken away, Fergus, Colleen, Alistair, and Mara retired to the study. Mara breathed a sigh of relief to see her grandfather's books still there on the shelves and not destroyed. Fergus brought out some glasses and a bottle, pouring a deep red wine that was Highever's own vintage. Mara took a tasting sip and sighed pleasurably. "Ah, I see the vineyard has seasoned well this summer!"

"Indeed they have!" Fergus grinned as he flopped down into an overstuffed chair, grabbing Colleen around the waist to sit on the armrest. "I hired a man to whip up the vines into shape so we could start the business up again. Quite ingenious and he's been experimenting with some new grafting techniques and flavors in the fermenting process."

"Hmm, yes, is that….rosemary in there?" Mara quirked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Alistair took a drink and nodded, quite liking the taste of the red wine. He was more of a stout and ale man but this he could drink easily. "Even an ale drinker like me could like this." Alistair laughed lightly.

"Trust me, I am like you, Alistair. Give me a good stout any day over frilly wine but this man convinced me I would change my mind after this season. Well, he has."

"I almost thought you mad to hire the Orlesian man but he did have nowhere else to go!" Colleen said. "He is proving his keep with what he knows about grapes and the soil."

"Well, with open communication going again with Empress Selene, I'm sure relations will start to improve. I'm not a pushover and still have some guard against any military incursions but the new Empress is quite contemporary and progressive." Alistair sighed, taking the other seat across the fire. Mara folded herself down on the plush rug at his feet, leaning against her husband's leg. "She is helping with some supplies for Denerim's reconstruction. It was all she could do, she said, for not knowing how things fared here with the Blight and the Wardens."

"Things are looking for the better," Mara smiled. "This time, we just have to make sure Fereldan never forgets about Blights."

"So," Fergus sat his glass down, "What will you do about the Grey Wardens?"

"We have to rebuild." Both the king and queen spoke together, smiling in unison. "When we went back to Ostagar and found Cailan's war chest, we recovered the Joining chalice." Alistair continued. "I hear the seneschal, Varrel, of Amaranthine was in Duncan's confidence regarding the rituals and recruitment rites, which we are going to start building the Grey Wardens back in Amaranthine."

Fergus frowned a little, "What about the Howe's?"

"Dead or scattered." Mara said. "I have no idea where Nathanial Howe is, last heard of him was that Arl Howe had sent him off years ago to train in the Free Marches. Thomas, unfortunately, died in the battle of Denerim, and well, Delilah vanished. So, their lands are forfeit and are in care of the seneschal. For now, if you wish, Highever can be their proxy." Mara's eyes glittered mischievously.

"As much as there is some ironic justice in that, dear sister, I have my hands full with the teyrn and the southern Bann's coming in swearing fealty. Bann's that have given us problems in the past, in fact, and somehow expect that the brother of the Hero of Ferldan will show them some favor if they aligned themselves to Highever. In fact, Arl Wulff has rounded them in to pledge, of which I was surprised."

"Well, Highever is the largest teyrn next to Gwaren. It is a shame to have two teyrn's left today." Alistair spoke.

Fergus snorted. "I know, I'm quite keen of the history and our boundaries. I have never asked for this nor to put myself in line to the throne, your Majesty."

Alistair laughed softly, "I know and that is why I don't have to fear any rebellions from Highever. After all, my father did have much to thank Highever for during the Rebellion! But…that does bring up the case for the line of succession." His hand reached for Mara's hair, smoothing it with affection. "Since the news of our impending child, we still have decided to include your child as future heir to Fereldan, should something happen."

Colleen's eyes grew wide and Fergus sat up straight, shock on his face. "You're joking?"

"No, Fergus, we aren't. Alistair and I have talked long and hard about this the past few weeks before I found out I was pregnant. You see, there was a very distinct possibility we wouldn't have a child. The taint in us….." Mara swallowed hard.

Colleen finished, "The taint makes it difficult for two Wardens to conceive. I see. So, this news is quite the miracle for you two then?"

Mara looked up at Alistair's adoringly and back at her brother and future sister-in-law. "Yes, it is. I don't think, however, there will be any other children if this one is born. I just have that….feeling."

"Also," Alistair's tone got deadly serious, "we would like to name both of you guardians of our child. It won't happen now or for some time yet, but the Grey Wardens when it comes time, hear the Calling, and go to Orzammar to battle the Darkspawn to their death."

Both Fergus's and Colleen's eyes grew wide at this confidence. "Does anyone know this?" Fergus stammered.

"Only other Grey Wardens, Fergus." Mara said softly. "If that Calling comes and our child is not yet ready or of age to take on the crown, we want them to be in good hands."

"My dear sister…" Fergus swallowed, and then nodded, knowing what his sibling was asking them was a tremendous trust, "I accept, your Majesties." He replied seriously. Colleen reached out a hand to Mara, to hold it and give her own acceptance to the younger woman. "Not only as an uncle to the future queen or king, but guardian… wow." Fergus blew out a breath. "I do hope you will foster them part time here, then."

Mara grinned brightly, "Fergus, just as I loved and spent time with Oren, I would have you do the same for my child."

"Then it's settled." Alistair clapped a hand on his knee, smiling. "Once we get back to Denerim, I will have the official documents done up," he rolled his eyes, "to make it all legal and proper."

"I bet you give your advisors fits, Alistair." Fergus laughed.

"You don't know the half of it." Alistair responded with an evil smile. "I do it on purpose, just to see how they react."

"Little do those advisors know, except for Arl Eamon, that Alistair catches onto the lessons and political maneuvering far quicker than they expect." Mara chuckled.

"Well, Mara, he does have a good teacher about human nature right at his side." Fergus winked.

"As well I know it," Alistair shared a look with his wife as they both know about his experience with Goldana.


	8. Chapter 7

Dragon Age: A New Golden Era?

[3]

CHAPTER 7

When the castle quieted and retired for the night, Mara took Alistair for a walk outside the walls and down a rocky path that led down to a lake. The sound of falling water could be heard from a small waterfall as they approached. The lake had old willows surrounding it, giving plenty of spots for privacy and shade for hot summer days. With a smile, Mara spotted the place where Fergus put Duncan's memorial. They had to climb next to the waterfall and up to the ledge at the top, where a stream cascaded down to the lake. From this height, even in moonlight, it overlooked the idyllic lakeside. Taking Alistair's hands into hers, Mara silently showed him the beautiful and peaceful spot.

Alistair looked out at the silver touched spot, the beauty of it struck him speechless. Wrapping an arm around Mara's shoulders, he pulled her to him, tucking her in his shoulder. All the burdens and memories of war, strife, and unimaginable horrors of demons and darkspawn were put at rest at last. Even the politics of the royal court didn't touch this moment. "What a perfect place for Duncan to rest." Alistair whispered for Mara's ears, tears brimming in his eyes.

"It is." She snuggled in close, a hand strayed to her midsection. Alistair felt the motion and smiled softly down at her, his hand covering hers over the growing life in Mara.

"This baby will be born, Mara. I know it will." Alistair said firmly, believing what he said. He had faith this child would be born. Looking at his wife, his smile softened as he caressed her cheek. "Remember when I asked about what we will do after the Blight was over?"

"I remember." Mara said, gray eyes looking silver in the moonlight. "I said that we would see what happens but that I considered my home was anywhere with you, whatever we do."

Smiling, Alistair's thumb brushed over Mara's lips. "I am so glad you had said that, even then. I will tell you something that I kept to myself all this time. When I first saw you, after Duncan brought you to Ostagar, I fell in love at that moment. Your smile, that wicked humor … it all thrilled me like no other woman had. It also left me a bit of a bumbling fool in your presence. You were so strong considering you left your home and family to their death. Call it silly but I wanted to take you in my arms after your introduction and say everything was going to be alright." Alistair's placed a finger on Mara's lips to keep her from interrupting. He needed to tell his love this confession. "I wanted to be in that battle with Duncan but deep inside and I didn't realize until afterwards, I was glad to be alive and by your side." Alistair gave a soft chuckle. "After the Joining, Duncan gave me a look that I shied from. He did say to me, 'Alistair, if you are sure of anything in your life, don't let opportunity slip by you.' I think he knew I was smitten by you."

"He was a very perceptive man." Mara replied.

"Yes he was. It is why he brought you, isn't it? It could have been Roland he took but no, he knew you were destined, just as I was. We were both strong in our hearts and our duty. I think he also knew that politically, our alliance would help unite Fereldan." His smile was loving and wistful at Mara. "He may have kept Maric's bastard son from the field and let Cailan have the glory but I think Duncan knew I was the stronger man of Maric's sons. Not saying anything bad about Cailan as a king but…"

"But that Cailan was full of glory and high fantasies about leading epic battles instead of listening to reason." Mara supplied for Alistair. "I got that impression from the brief summation Duncan gave me when we crossed the bridge to Ostagar. Cailan was living a hero's dream from an epic tale and wanted to be the golden king shining on the battlefield."

Alistair shook his head but smiled, "Exactly. Myself, I studied the histories, practiced the martial forms and learned tactics and strategy. I had discipline instilled in me by the Templars, and next to the Grey Wardens, they are unmatched warriors. Yes, I share the Theirin naiveté about people but I learned and overcame that failing." He caressed Mara's cheek again. "It's funny how the Theirin men always go for strong women."

"Yes, but this Theirin man chose his partner willingly." Mara smiled up at Alistair.

"Oh, yes," he leaned in to kiss her softly, "and is completely besotted with his wife." He kissed her again.

Alistair and Mara stayed at Highever for a week before starting out again on their tour of Fereldan. Their next stop was Kinloch Hold. The First Enchanter Irving extended a request to the royal couple, wanting to present the new Circle to the pair. Wynne gave them a package of scrolls to deliver to Irving, also. After that, they would go to Redcliffe and visit with Bann Teagan, who was filling in for Eamon while Eamon was in Denerim as Alistair's advisor. Alistair and Eamon had been talking about Eamon staying permanently in Denerim and that Teagan was well respected by the people of Redcliffe that he could take on the role of Arl. Alistair and Eamon had approached Mara regarding this decision and asked her opinion. Mara thought it was a good idea. She trusted Eamon's advice and expertise with the nobles of the Landsmeet. Both her and Alistair were still fairly young in the older nobles eyes but their deeds in fighting the darkspawn and saving Denerim helped give them any credibility.

Just as they were to leave Redcliffe, a courier raced up to them in the courtyard of the castle. The horse huffed as it clattered to a stop, feet stamping around. The courier was a young man around eighteen years and was covered with the dust of the road. He spotted Alistair and Mara with Teagan and went to them in a rush. A little winded, he did a quick bow and swallowed, "Your majesties! I have an important missive from Denerim!"

"What is it?" Alistair asked, waiting until the lad caught his breath.

"One is from Lord Eamon and another from the First Warden Commander!"

Mara and Alistair both stood straighter in shock. The lad handed over his satchel while Teagan called for someone to bring water for the courier. Alistair taking the satchel and opening the flap, reached in for the heavy parchment in there. The one was weathered as it traveled a long way, while the other was fresher. However, Alistair opened the one from Weissaupt first. He glanced over the neat, small writing and then read back through it again, a furrow appearing between his brow. "Well….."

"Well?" Mara asked curiously.

"It seems that a contingent of Grey Wardens and administrators will arrive at Vigil's Keep to help us establish the Grey Wardens in Fereldan. However, the First Commander has ordered a Warden Commander to be appointed to the keep in Amaranthine."

"And?"

Alistair looked up at his queen, a mix of emotions played across his face. However duty called to him and to his wife, as Grey Wardens. "Having heard about you, my dear, he has promoted you to be the Warden Commander of Fereldan."

Teagan and Mara blinked in surprise. "Is this a joke, Alistair?" Mara asked.

He gave a short bark of laughter, "This isn't a joke, dear. I wish it were so. Here, read for yourself." He handed the letter to Mara.

She read through the letter and read it again, mouthing the words and imagining the authoritative voice of the First Commander in her head. "Surely there would be someone more qualified and been with the Grey Wardens longer to do this."

Teagan smiled, "Mara, who better to lead the Wardens rebuilding in Fereldan if not the Hero of Fereldan herself?"

"He has a point." Alistair shrugged apologetically.

"You are a natural leader, and an inspiring figure. If the Grey Wardens recruited with you at the banner, your numbers will swell with hopeful recruits!" Teagan said.

"If they survive the Joining," Mara frowned. "But what about my duties at court?"

"Love," Alistair took Mara in arms, "we will be fine. Everyone knows that we have our duty to Fereldan foremost, whether it is as king or queen, or Grey Warden. I am surprised though, that the head of the order is allowing a Warden of prestigious title to take on this command. I mean, after what happened with Sophia Dryden…"

"That surprises me too. I guess they figure that a hero of your standing and principles can take on the responsibility without it interfering with the duties of a Grey Warden."

"When am I to accept Vigil's Keep?" Mara asked.

"Immediately." Alistair looked on Mara a bit sadly. "Looks like the trip is cut short and we will need to head back to Denerim so you can pack." His hand strayed to Mara's midsection.

For his ears alone, Mara comforted Alistair, "Don't worry, the baby and I will be fine. Colleen says I won't be showing for another couple of months."

Alistair nodded, sighing. Then he took Eamon's letter and broke open the seal, reading the news that contained within. His expression grew dark as he read on and muttered a curse under his breath. "It seems peace in this land can't stay for long before some idiot decides to push too far!"

"What is it?" Teagan asked.

"The Bannorn has some squabbling going on there. Eamon has tried to talk with the Bann's still at court but they fled not long after our departure and went back to their holdings. Fergus is already putting together a retinue at Highever and will have them in reserve."

"Somehow, I'm thinking a couple of Loghain's supporters are mixed in there." Mara pursed her lips.

"You are correct, my love. Those that didn't vote for me at the Landsmeet and protested against Anora's exile are stirring the pot, threatening to tear apart the Bannorn and bring back civil war to Fereldan." Sighing heavily, he slapped the letters against his thigh. "Teagan, Mara and I are going to have to ride fast and hard. Tell our party to continue on to Denerim at their pace."

"Yes, your Majesty," Teagan bowed."

"Oh, please stop that!" Alistair growled at the older man, "You saw me covered in mud as a child!"

Teagan laughed, "Okay, okay, I will let them know, Alistair. Your horses are ready as I figured that you two had to get going."

As if on cue, a matched pair of black horses trotted spiritedly into the courtyard. Mara reached for her mare while Alistair spoke to Teagan off to the side and clapped the courier on the shoulder. Alistair mounted his stallion, nodding grimly to Mara. They kicked their heels into the sides of the horses and trotted out of the castle courtyard. Once they reached the main road, they put the horses into full run eastward.

They arrived in Denerim late in the night, horse's hooves clattering loudly on the cobblestone streets to the palace. Horses and riders were exhausted from the breakneck pace kept. What was a week worth of travel was done in three days with enough rest for the horses and to get a quick nap and food. The night guard hollered to them as Mara and Alistair arrived, nearly falling out of their saddles, legs weak from being the saddle all day.

Eamon came rushing out to see the royal couple stumbling around. "Maker's Breath! Are you two crazy driving those beasts hard?"

"We had to make it here quickly, Lord Eamon." Alistair gave a tired grin.

"You are still an impetuous and reckless boy, Alistair!" Eamon shook his head but helped the man to the side entrance into the palace. One of the guards came and helped Mara and when she stumbled for the third time, picked her up in his arms to carry her. Alistair looked over his shoulder in sympathy. Eamon ordered hot water for baths and a light meal for the king and queen, leaving them in their chambers for the next hour to recoup from the hasty ride. Eamon promised he would be back.

Mara dozed in the bath and almost slid under the water if Alistair and Rhua hadn't been there to help her up. They helped the exhausted woman out and into a fresh night gown. Rhua gave Mara a stimulant herb, which perked her up some in time for Eamon's return.

"Congratulations, Mara, on the promotion." Eamon said quietly. "I'm sorry that it had to come so soon after your marriage. I truly wish you and Alistair had some more time before the duties of the kingdom reared its ugly head."

"Perfectly all right, Eamon. We did manage some time together during these past couple of months."

"And how is the baby?" he asked with concern.

"Fine. No problems." Mara stifled a yawn.

"Good, good." He sighed deeply and filled them in on the stirring trouble in the Bannorn.

From what Alistair garnered was that Bann Ceorlic was causing the main problem, and stirred up some of the minor Bann's that didn't speak at the Landsmeet or wasn't there. Adding to that, a couple of the disaffected Bann's from Amaranthine were joined in this mess. Alistair looked with concern over to Mara knowing she was going to meet some resistance when she arrived at Vigil's Keep. After about the fifth yawn, Eamon stopped his briefing and told the pair to get to bed. He would take care of the travel preparations in the morning. He bade them good night and left them alone.

Alistair looked over to his exhausted wife and smiled at her, the same exhaustion echoed in his face. "Here I thought we could have a year long vacation after defeating the darkspawn and archdemon. Then some fool decides they still want to play at war."

Mara chuckled, "I expected Ceorlic to cause problems at some time. When I talked with him, he wouldn't hear any of the 'lies' a Grey Warden was telling about Loghain. I will have my hands full in Amaranthine, it looks like."

"Yes, you will, as I will in the Bannorn." Alistair sighed. "I still have a few days before heading out. I almost don't want you to go tomorrow."

"Are you fine with this promotion, love?" Mara looked at Alistair with concern.

Taking her hand and squeezing it, Alistair smiled softly, "Perfectly fine. I can see no one else taking up the mantle as Warden Commander of Fereldan. Duncan would have approved. He trusted Varrel enough with Warden secrets, so at least you will have an ally once you get there."

He rose from the couch and brought Mara up with him. Silently, he led her to their bedroom to spend the last hours together before the duties of Grey Warden and king took over their lives.


End file.
